


Nothing's Going to Hurt You Baby

by dotwillow



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotwillow/pseuds/dotwillow
Summary: Posting this here on AO3 so my followers can read it in a book format instead of all at once.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. I. Drunk in LA

_' Isolation tender something fragile coming soon, skinny angels making eyes at cameras perched in every room '_

When Kendall was nine, she used to tear off the petals of the daffodils that littered the garden in her big backyard. It pissed her mother off to no end that her daughter did something so "wasteful" and "pointless." She'd watch the hired gardener tend to them and constantly ask her mom when the "big, dumb man" was going to leave so she could go back to playing with the flowers without being stopped.

The flowers that now sit on her kitchen counter remind her of those same flowers in her childhood backyard. They take her back to those memories, but these ones are tainted unlike the pure white ones she remembers. Her fiance bought them to liven up the house and without realizing the significance to her. Unbeknownst to him, she resists the urge to just pluck the petals right off.

Unbeknownst to him, she had the urge to do a lot of things. Buy luxury dresses she has no intention on wearing, call her mother on the phone and tell her how much of bitch she has always been, and book a flight out of this unnerving city. But, "boring Kendall'' would never do those things. She loves her family. She loves her fiance.

He has been cheating on her for months now. She's certain that this girl is not the first, but this girl seemed more important than any of the other ones. The receipt for Tom Ford with items that her fiance did not gift her or someone like his mother and sister was just the tip of the iceberg. He had used her laptop when he left his at work once and didn't logout of his email. It's 2020, who fucking emails their mistress? A guilty man that's for sure. The only overt evidence that she hasn't run across is nudes or even worse, them together.

Sometimes she can't believe she's taking his shit. Just lying down like a dog in defeat for him in every way imaginable. She doesn't need this man. She doesn't need ANY man at all. She's in her twenties and she's hot. Sometimes she reminisces on the time in her early twenties when she was just hook-up with guys and has no qualms about it. Just living for herself is how she thought she'd always be. Yet here she is. In the house that they moved into together and that she so stupidly let him only put his name is. There is no way she loves this man so much to just blindly follow his lead when she always marched to the beat of her own drum. Her family was shocked to see her trade in wild nights for domestic life. She even began to talk about cooking classes and obsessed over interior design magazines. Kylie almost passed out when she had heard about that! But, this is more than about being a future "good wife." This is about switching up her reality. She could've just gotten a haircut, or moved out of the country, but that's just too easy for her. In a way, it's way more unconventional for her to settle down and get married before the age of 26.

He's is unlike any of her exes. He is older; not drastically older though. The biggest thing about him was that he isn't a celebrity, but he has his own money. When they first met she was enamoured by the fact that he didn't care for her celebrity status. Clout was the last thing on his mind, and that thrilled her. Being with him was exciting at first; traveling on the whim, buying expensive things, and in the circles of the most rich. She reckoned that the honeymoon phase couldn't last for more than two years, but it did. At times she felt like they were just fuck buddies and not an actual couple which was sometimes ideal for the lifestyle she was living. Once he started talking about his dream domestic life, things started to take a turn and Kendall was wracked with confusion. When she was getting to know him, he seemed like a bachelor who wanted to live on the edge, never be tied down, and yet he began to talk about marriage just a year-and-a-half into their relationship. It scared her. She didn't want to lose her youth to a marriage that could possibly end too early. It sounds stupid, but she had seen her sisters in failed marraiges and and relationships before. Kim had gotten married too early and she wasn't going that route.

Her mind wasn't saying yes, but her mouth was. Her mother was happier than the "happy couple" combined. Tears flowed unabashedly and flashes came from the iphones around them. That night Kendall had caught Kourtney's eye and her eldest sister knew everything at that moment.

"Ken, if you don't want to marry him then don't. Men are shit and you are too young to let one ruin your happiness."

"I don't know what you're talking about Kourt. Do you really think if I didn't love him that I would've said yes?"

She was lying through her teeth, but luckily she is a good liar. After constantly denying everything, Kourtney left her alone. The questions made things worse for Kendall because her sister was right.

She hates her fiance.

"Good morning beautiful."

He leans over to kiss her on the cheek. She's close enough to him to smell the womens' Gucci perfume on him, the one that neither she nor any of the women in his life that she knows personally wears. He's getting so fucking careless with covering up his tracks and she almost wants to laugh in his face right now.

"Morning babe."

He starts talking about something...work or family related. She's not paying attention and just nods appropriately. He notices it, but chooses to ignore it. While Kendall's disdain for him is obvious, he tries to hide how he truly feels about her. She loves her, but he's not in love with her anymore.

"I won't be able to make it to that thing tonight."

She pulls her eyes away from her phone and looks up at him with wide eyes. His tone is so dismissive. That "thing" is an important gala she has to go to. This was the fourth event that she went to by herself because he bailed on her. The media was starting to wonder. Rumors about them heading towards "splitsville" and even ones about them calling off the engagement. Of course they have no true intentions of doing that. Hell they haven't even argued since getting engaged, but the media loves a good drama story more than the truth. Tonight they were going to dispel any of those rumors when he showed up on her arm, proud and grateful to be with his beautiful soon to be wife. Too bad he had to fuck it all up.

There was no remorse in his eyes when he broke this news to her. She smiles bitterly at him and turns back to her phone. He rolls his eyes at her deflection and walks away. Sometimes he wishes she would challenge him instead of just taking it.

"Asshole," she mutters under her breath.

He smirks walking away. He heard that.

~

"You look so gorgeous Ken."

"You're so beautiful Kendall."

"You're tan looks amazing."

All compliments start to blend together when you hear them so often. It's not like she's being complimented on some new shoes; she's being reminded that she's beautiful, but she doesn't need reminders. She knows she is beautiful. Beautiful enough to have her own side thing. She's 26, she should be playing boys like she did in her late teens and early 20s instead of being engaged to a cheater. She can have fun too.

The gala would have many beautiful men. However, sometimes she feels just like a lazy daffodil; filled with too much water and indolent. Is she going to go out and flirt with another man every time her fiance annoys her with his laziness in hiding his affair. He doesn't even have the decency to act like he isn't cheating on her, it makes her feel small. So small that no compliment can work.

No one knows just how hot it is under those million-watts worth of flashes. Not even being scantily clad helps with the heat: the heat her skin feels and the heat in her chest. She knows mommy Kris is going to chew her out in the morning for not giving her best pout or sultry eyes. She's also going to question her fiance's absence. Right now she doesn't give an ounce of a fuck. She doesn't want to be here. If she could runaway to some obscure town in Italy with Bella or even Hailey and just fuck off for a few weeks. She's never gained the courage to go through with that idea.

"Are you alright Ken?"

Bella's eyes are filled with genuine concern. All evening she could tell Kendall was in a sore spot. Yes, Kendall can be moody, but never like this. She looked angry but the type of angry that makes you want to cry.

"I'm fine. Just tired, and I wish my fiance actually would've came with me this time."

Well that wasn't a complete lie. She can't stand the sight of him sometimes, but at least when he is present, everything feels a little bit more grounded in reality. He knows how to make her feel better and like she's a part of the crowd. Is he just a caring man or does he just do these things to get what he wants?

Bella gives her a sympathetic look. If it was anyone else Kendall would've rolled her eyes and walked away leaving whoever it was in the cold, but Bella cares and Kendall knows this. Kendall finds Bella to be empathetic. It bites her in the ass more than it probably helps though.

"It's too loud in here, I'm going to go outside."

"Okay. I'm here if you need me."

Bella lets Kendall walk away knowing that convincing her to stay in this crowded room would not work at all. Kendall saunters away from the spot she was just standing at. Before finding her way to any secluded balcony she could find, she heads to the restroom.

The women's bathroom at events like these were similar to a high school locker room: full of women and anxiety-inducing. She just wants to get in and out unscathed. Normally at these events everyone is too up their ass and making sure they still like their best. The sinks are always crowded. Kendall manages to push her way through the crowd of girls and ends up with her pelvis right up against the sink. She plays with her high ponytail, getting it a little messy. Her foundation is beginning to crease. She curses her make-up artist in her head as if it really mattered that her makeup was less than perfect at a gala where the lights are purposely dimmed. Still her face looks crazy in her eyes. She feels fucking crazy. For a minute she is able to bleed out all of the sounds around her and all ignore all the other women who are skin to skin with her trying their best to get a chance to gawk at themselves in the mirror.

"Well if it isn't Kendall fucking Jenner. I have seen you in a long time."

That voice struck sheer horror in Kendall. If there was someone you didn't want to see you at your lowest it's Kacey. Kendall pushes her way away from the mirror and turns around to face the often smut and scandalous Kacey.

"Well, I'm sure they don't allow phones in rehab," Kendall stabs back.

The blonde just laughs at her sourness.

"Ouch, that one is sure to hurt!" she says sarcastically. "You still going through with that lavender marriage?"

The mention of marriage and indirectly her fiance made Kendall's face drop. For a minute there she almost forgot about his existence.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon, you're still trying to play straight? Your 'fiance' looks like he's overcompensating too. Trust me, it's common in this town."

"Aww drugs must've melted your fucking brain. Not everything is a Hollywood stereotype."

"Deflection doesn't help your case."

"You don't know shit about me or what I like. It's none of your business anyways. Fuck off."

With that, Kendall storms out of the bathroom and back into the loud party. It feels like fate for someone who lights a fire under Kendall like Kacey to just pop up at this moment in her life when she hasn't seen the bitch in what feels like years. Kacey is like a bat out of hell, always in the wind and getting into something she shouldn't. This is why Kendall is upset that she let her get to her and fill her brain with questions about her faith in her fiance, and faith in herself. She will not let Kacey be right. She will never let Kacey be right.

She walks around aimlessly for a while before finding an empty balcony. She can't leave this event quite yet, plus Bella is probably talking someone up and won't want to leave anytime soon. All she can do is escape the crowd. The view of LA is gorgeous. The lights look like twinkling stars; it takes her out of the moment. All these years, spanning decades, here and she still never gets over how this city looks. Without context, it looks like the purest thing that would make anyone hopeful. And, from this distance it sounds quiet. Maybe she's just good at drowning out the noise around here because everything just sounds so quiet. That is until the sound of a lighter failing sounds out from the silence.

"Shit," a low voice mumbles out.

Kendall looks over discreetly, but she is sure her presence is known.

"Hi, um hello," the person calls out to her. She turns them, not even hiding the annoyed expression on her face.

"What?"

"Do you have a lighter?"

Kendall scowls. She's wearing a dress so tight that she can't even stuff her phone in the bra of the dress, what makes this person think that she has a lighter stuffed somewhere on her.

"No, I don't. Sorry," she says shortly.

The woman nods, feeling the bite of Kendall's coldness, before saying, "Sorry didn't mean to bother you."

The silence falls upon them again and Kendall tries to pretend that it's just her alone out here.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The woman was not going to stop ruining her moment. She's sort of shocked at the woman's persistent nature even after Kendall was pretty bitchy to her.

"Yea it is," Kendall decides to engage. "It's even better in silence."

The woman chuckles, obviously taking Kendall's hint, but still with no plans to comply.

"You're right, but it's not exactly silent when you can hear the music from downstairs literally miles away."

Kendall doesn't give her a response which prompts the woman to sigh.

"I'm Y/n," she offers.

Kendall looks over at Y/n and the genuine smile that's on her face. When she turns back to look at the skyline, Y/n assumes that she's going to brush her off.

"Kendall."

"I know. Does it feel pointless to introduce yourself to people who very well know who you are?" Y/n asks with pure curiosity. She figures that it's probably tiring to pretend that you're a stranger to someone when they already know half of your life and the most intimate details of it.

"Sometimes, but it's the polite thing to do. I've already been called a brat for years; there's no need to make it worse."

Again, they let the silence fall over them. It's like when your mother introduces you to a distant cousin and expects you guys to be best friends instantaneously, but all you can do is make small talk.

"I hate these things," Kendall says under her breath. Kendall isn't sure why she admitted that to a stranger. Possibly because she is bored, but certainly not because she cares about Y/n's opinion.

"Really? These things are fun. Once you get past the cocaine in the bathrooms and bitchy celebrities," Kendall feels like Y/n is taking a dig at her, but she lets her continue. "It's nice to get out with your colleagues after clients have been stressing about these events. We can drink as much as we can as a way of celebrating. However, I'm not a celebrity who has to walk red carpets so I can understand why it gets tiring or even just downright sucks. I don't attend many of these parties or events so this can feel like a treat sometimes. It's all not bad, right?"

Yes, it all sucks.

"Not everything I guess. I like seeing my friends all in one place."

Kendall's answer sounds disingenuous and Y/n can tell, but she doesn't press the issue further.

"Yea I get it."

Silence falls on them again until Kendall starts to get curious. Y/n dropped some clues about herself that seem like she's prompting Kendall to further inquire for more answers.

"If you're here to party and get wasted then why are you up here instead of down there?"

Y/n giggles a bit before responding, "None of my colleagues decided to stay for the actual event and it's not fun drinking by yourself unless it's at home in front of a TV screen. I only stuck around hoping I could find someone to join me and possibly go back to mine," Y/n explains shamelessly.

Kendall's a little taken back by her boldness, but it's commendable. Y/n isn't the first person she's met with this kind of attitude and approach to life here. Hell that was Kendall just a few years ago, looking for some other famous guy to take home and fuck.

"Well you aren't going to find any men up here."

"I don't fuck men."

Kendall fails to find a response to that. Looking at Y/n she would've never guessed she was a lesbian. But, it's wrong to think that, isn't it? People look at her and just assume things and it hurts, but sometimes Kendall doesn't realize she's doing the very same thing.

"Sorry."

"No it's fine I guess. But, you're right, there is only the two of us up here and unless you're trying to go home with me, I ought to be downstairs looking for someone, but at this point of the night all my options are probably drunk as fuck or already left."

"' _Unless you're trying to go home with_ '," Kendall repeats Y/n's words with a scoff. She's not truly offended, but she feels the need to dismiss Y/n. "Who says I'm not already in a relationship?"

"I know who you are, but to assume that I know or really care about your personal life is comical. I don't read tabloids and I'm too busy to keep up with celebrities that aren't my priority or my clients. Every time I DO happen to see you at an event you look alone and miserable, more often than not that translates to either singleness or an awful relationship," Kendall didn't expect Y/n to snap at her like this. Her tone remained civil, but her words were cutting. It's been a while since anyone other than a bitch like Kacey had spoken to her like that.

"Besides, you probably don't even like girls and you're a little too boring for my taste."

Y/n was straight up lying now. She truly doesn't know much about Kendall's personal life, but she did hear previous rumors about Kendall being gay. Y/n didn't want to assume or speculate because she knows how awful people can be about sexuality. If the girl was lying that was sad, but ultimately it was her business. But, Y/n couldn't help but wonder if Kendall did lean away from the "straight" side of life. She also doesn't think Kendall's boring. Y/n doesn't really have a type, but in no world not even a parallel one would she pass up an opportunity to sleep with the woman in front of her. She's gorgeous and she knows under that dress it's probably a gorgeous sight too. However, Y/n is used to people stepping to her and using their fame or power to leverage against her. She's developed a tough skin that's helped her to defend herself, but sometimes she gets a little too defensive. Everyone wants to defend themselves, but sometimes you need to be on the offense rather than defense.

"So you're just going to assume you know me when you said you don't know anything about me? There's nothing stopping me from going home with you besides me."

Kendall is treading in dangerous territory. What is she doing? More importantly, what is trying to do? It seems as if she's baiting or taunting Y/n. She's inadvertently challenging Y/n. Maybe it's the adrenaline that's making her do this.

"That sounds like an in. Are you implying you'd _like_ to go home with me?"

Y/n starts moving closer to Kendall. She's hesitant to touch her, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. So, she settles for resting her hand on Kendall's shoulder.

Y/n's touch makes her skin burn. Isn't it ironic that she feels guilty for a passing look and touch while he's out fucking some other girl religiously and most likely with her right now? This is the first time she's thought about him all now. Is her mind conditioned to think about him when she's in compromising situations with other people? She wishes she could test it out, but most people don't interact with her in the way Y/n does because they know too much about her personal life.

"I could go home with anyone I want here."

"That's bold of you to say. You have a sharp mouth on you."

"It's because I grew up with four other sisters. And, I'm a scorpio." Y/n sneers at her last sentence.

"You're into that stuff?"

"Look who's the boring one now."

Kendall's rebuttal makes them both laugh with each other. They were both warming up to each other through weird insults and over-sensitivity.

Going home with Y/n tonight would prove a point Kendall didn't know she was trying to make. _He's_ not coming tonight. She knows this for a fact. She wouldn't have to sneak into the house in the morning nor would she get middle of the night texts asking where she is. She could go home and lay in her bed alone. Maybe she'd make herself cum one or two times and then fall asleep. She's constantly asking herself, "why can't I have fun?" and then the guilt starts to cloud her mind. She wonders if he felt the same way when he first started cheating on her, with the very first girl. Did the guilt kill him? What made it ebb away?

"Do you live far away?"

-

Y/n has been inwardly smoking the whole way to her house with Kendall in the passenger seat. _She won_. She didn't think that Kendall would really follow through. Quite frankly she thought Kendall was full of it and just all talk. Luckily for her, really the both of them, Kendall was serious.

Kendall was nervous when they left the gala. Before leaving she found Bella talking to some guy. The look on Kendall's face gave her away and Bella winked and assured her that she'd cover for her in so many words. "Have fun," Bella teased her before Kendall slinked away. As Y/n and Kendall progressed closer and closer to Y/n's place she got her wild feelings under control. Y/n made it known that Kendall can go home anytime she wants and stop whenever she wants to. It's interesting because the more freedom and leg room that Y/n gave her, the further Kendall wants to go.

"I hope you have a fetish for hoarders because I have a lot of shit," Y/n says to Kendall as she opens the front door to her place. Maybe Y/n wasn't expecting to hook up with anyone tonight because her living room is messy. That's what Kendall thinks, but she doesn't realize that this isn't normally how Y/n hooks up with people she meets at events. Usually they're stumbling in through the front door and making out throughout the house until they make it to Y/n's bedroom. This encounter, however, is very different and a little more clinical than the easygoing atmosphere she likes to culminate.

"I also hope you don't mind the windows. I have a slight exhibitionist kink," Y/n jokes. She has huge windows in her living room and also in her bedroom. Her house is kind of in a secluded area, so her neighbors may never see her, but the idea of someone seeing her still thrills her.

"Do you want wine?"

"I'm already buzzed. I just want to touch you."

Surprisingly Kendall is the first one to take action. She presses Y/n against the wall and wraps her arm around her waist. It's been a long time since Kendall's been the dominant one in the bedroom, but oh does those flames still lick at her. She feels like she's back in her old mode: the harder, meaner Kendall.

"Fuck," Y/n grunts as her back hits the wall. A devious smile spreads on her face as she furrows her brow. "Where did this side of you come from? Just two hours ago you were snapping at me and now this." Y/n was use to being the one who takes control in the bedroom, but she wasn't minding this at all.

Kendall doesn't respond, she just roughly places her lips against Y/n's. She let everything out in that kiss; her frustration, guilt, sadness, whatever was swirling inside her that was leftover residue from the feelings she had when she woke up next to her fiance that morning. What fuels her is how Y/n doesn't know a goddamn thing about her situation at home and why this moment is so monumental to her. Kendall has kissed girls before, even made out with them when she was tipsy, but this is so different. She's going to fuck Y/n and she's excited.

"To my room," Y/n manages to muffle out between kisses.

Kendall pulls away and Y/n is leading her to her bedroom. She pushes Y/n down on the bed once they fully make it inside. She crawls over her, lust blowing her pupils wide. Y/n's heart lurches when she makes deep eye contact with Kendall. Something in her eye feels predatory, like Y/n's her prey. Thank god Y/n loves a good time

-

The best time about Summer is that the sun starts to rise around 5 a.m. Kendall was able to sneak out of Y/n's house around 4:30. Y/n was sleeping and she looked so peaceful, opposite of what she was last night. Kendall's mind hasn't even processed what they all did. No one has ever taken her on a sexual ride like that before. At some point of the night the tables turned and Y/n became the dominant one in the room, but Kendall did put up a good fight holding her spot. When Kendall used to dominate over her old boyfriends and flings, they would just lie back and take it, enjoying the pleasure. It felt like she was servicing them instead of owning them. However, Y/n was responsive and even challenged her sometimes. That's why Kendall let her guard down and let Y/n take over. Y/n also had some things to show her. Y/n knew about halfway through that this was Kendall's first time with a woman or it was at least one of the very times she was with a woman. She chalked up the way Kendall touched her to Kendall just being wild and hungry for her, but when Kendall went down on her, the inexperience was palpable. Her tongue was unskilled and she moved naively. The only thing that made her seem like she had some idea of what she was doing was the confidence and lust that was coursing through her veins. That really drove her the whole time. Y/n still enjoyed herself though. It was a new experience and she's in a time in her life where she's welcoming all of them whether they're good or bad. But, this encounter with Kendall was good. After they fucked Kendall surprisingly didn't push Y/n away when Y/n cuddled with her. They were exhausted especially once the adrenaline started to leave their bodies.

Kendall feels guilty leaving Y/n without saying goodbye or even leaving her number. She doesn't want to feel like a ghost in the wind nor does she want Y/n to feel shitty. But, she started to think too hard that she needed to leave. Her mind is in a million pieces right now and she can't think linearly at all.

What the hell was last night? She can't blame her adventurousness or confidence to fucking a woman for the first time in her life. Last night felt more than just physical. She might not be a lesbian, but she surely isn't straight. For years people have tried to use her possibly being in the closet against her. In turn she doubled-down hard claiming she was straight. Sometimes she'd overcompensate and say something she shouldn't have. She felt like she was robbed of healthy coming to terms with her own sexuality, whether she was or whether she was not.

Now it's beyond her fiance. It's been beyond him the second after Y/n gave her her second orgasm. If it was someone else, a man, Kendall would be feeling the same feelings. But, it's not. It's Y/n, a woman. Her feelings of guilt because of her cheating can be felt later. Her dealings with her sexuality is her mind's priority right now.

She decides to uber home. She looks a mess and she's pretty sure the uber driver recognizes her. Imagine, you pick up a celebrity at a random house with their hair disheveled and the residue of her eyeliner and mascara smeared around her eyes. Giving the driver a 100 dollar tip was her way of saying 'hey, don't leak this to TMZ please.'

She comes home to an empty home. She expected this, but now on top of guilt she's feeling sadness.

She texts Bella letting her know she's home and safe.

_'Hope you had fun ;)_

_See you tonight!'_

Kendall sighs before falling against the bed. She doesn't care that she's still in her outfit from last night nor does she care that she really needs a shower. She just wants to sleep and not wake up for the next ten years.


	2. II. Borderline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side pairing: past Bella x Reader

_' Dangerously far and all forgiven. There's gonna be a fight, gonna be a price to pay on Monday '_

"Fuck my head is pounding, and I have a shoot tomorrow at 10."

A gala one night, and Bella's house the next. Kendall has been noticing that she doesn't spend many evenings at home anymore. She usually stumbles in around midnight. Sometimes he is there to scold her, other nights he is not. The Last night with Y/n was the first time she's stayed out all night in a long time. Besides the guilt of cheating, she's glad that he wasn't there to give her a mouthful about not being home. She's not a child but god he sure does treat her like one. He chastises her like she's his petulant kid, just one of the many reasons why she has so much disdain for him.

Bella was still in her gown from last night. Kendall was amused to hear Bella's story that's led her to this point. She got home at 3 am, only got four hours of sleep before her alarm clock started blaring, and then she went to a day party. Bella still looked like she was in a haze. She didn't dive into great detail what she did last night, but the general story was that Bella tried to hook up with some guy and things went left and she ended her night early. Kendall laid on Bella's couch, looking up at the ceiling while her best friend cleaned herself up from last night's and the continuing adventures of today.

Of course Kendall's mind kept going to her time with Y/n. She wondered if it was written all over her face that she hooked up with someone the night before. Bella is usually good at picking up on what she's feeling, however she is hungover so her mind is cloudy.

"I think I went too hard with the drinks honestly. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I didn't drink that much, I didn't want to come home drunk, you know how he gets," as Kendall speaks, the cogs in Bella's head start turning and she remembers the brief conversation her and Kendall had before Kendall left.

"Wait, didn't you leave with someone last night?"

Kendall nods sheepishly. She was hoping that Bella forgot. Not that Bella is untrustworthy, it's just that she really doesn't want to have this conversation right now.

"I did, but nothing happened. I pretty much made a new friend!" Kendall hopes that her tone doesn't come off as too fake. Bella knowing about the cheating is nothing, but she has to reckon with some things in herself before she goes around telling her friends 'hey I hooked up with a woman, now I'm unsure about my sexuality!' It's just not an easy conversation to have with oneself and it would complicate things to involve opinions from her friends.

"Right, right," Bella's tone sounds dismissive, but she accepts it. "Who's the lucky man?"

"It wasn't a guy," Kendall says a little sheepishly. She isn't confessing, but it surely feels like she is. "Her name is Y/n."

"Wait is she sarcastic and always talking about her work?"

"Sort of? She surely did use the word "colleague" too damn much," Kendall responds not thinking much about Bella connecting the dots.

"I know her! I love Y/n!"

Kendall knows this town is small, but of all people Bella has to know Y/n? Of all the people, of all the women Kendall could've gone with last night it had to be some that Bella knows. Kendall does her best to contain her nerves and keep the conversation flowing normally.

"How do you know her?" Kendall wants to ask a million-and-one questions, but she doesn't want to seem like she's prying in case Bella becomes suspicious.

"The company she works for planned an event for you know who last year in London," Bella's mention of her ex made her slightly frown.

Kendall doesn't want to bring up Abel, so she tries her best to skirt around the subject while still getting her answers.

"Actually we sort of hooked up."

"What!?"

Bella thinks that Kendall's shock is for her confession, it is but not for the reasons she thinks. Kendall couldn't give a fuck about Bella hooking up with someone behind Abel's back, everyone knows he wasn't faithful to her at all. She's shocked to hear that she hooked up with Y/n. It starts to make her question everything Y/n said last night. It's just too close to home to be a coincidence. What is the likelihood of Y/n hooking up with Bella while she's in a relationship and then hooking up with Kendall while she's engaged. It's like Y/n has a thing for girls' with boyfriends. Granted Y/n had no idea that Kendall was engaged, or that's what she says. There is no way for Kendall to be one hundred percent sure, but something about Y/n and the way she spoke leads Kendall to believe that Y/n was not lying when she said she truly did not know about the personal lives of every famous person in the town.

Along with confusion, Kendall feels jealousy trudge inside of her. Y/n wasn't shy about hooking up with people, but it's different to come face to face with one of Y/n's past lovers and it just so happens to be one of her best friends.

"Don't judge me! It's just that I was actively getting cheated on at the time. I felt like garbage and unloved. I had a window of opportunity and Y/n was there. You get it, right?"

If only Bella knew how much Kendall understood. Bella knew every detail about Kendall's cheating fiance since the moment Kendall put two and two together, but she doesn't know about what happened last night between her and Y/n, and Kendall plans to keep it that way.

"Abel and I weren't really fucking around that time either. It was so nice to have someone who appreciates your body and knows how to handle it from first hand experience. I don't think I ever came so hard in my life. I don't want to say sex with my ex was bad, but Y/n knows what she's doing."

_"Oh fuck, Y/n please don't stop."_

_Y/n had two fingers inside of Bella's sex and her mouth on her clit. The combination was making Bella's head spin and she was unsure if she would be able to keep herself quiet. It's been a long since someone has paid this much attention to her cunt. Of course she feels a little guilt but the pleasure pushes it out, leaving no room to feel guilty about any of the touches Y/n gives her body._

_It was a whirlwind ending up in this uncompromising situation with Y/n. They're in the greenroom while her boyfriend is on stage. Everything outside the door is so loud from the concert that's happening above them and the crowd that is screaming their hearts out. No one will be able to hear them in this little room._

_The moment Y/n's tongue first lapped against Bella's pussy, she was already moaning. Her breath hitched in her chest feeling Y/n's wet tongue against her hot sex. Bella couldn't contain her greed as she became submissive for Y/n. There was too much excitement coursing through her veins for her to handle. Bella had the sweetest honey pot between her legs. Y/n pulled her mouth away to play with her pussy with her fingers. She avoided Bella's clit to tease her just a little bit. She scissored her folds apart, taking in the wet mess that was being created. She's sopping wet and Y/n can't help but slide a finger into her warmth for it is too enticing. While Y/n fills Bella, with her other hand she rubs her cunt through her panties. It's too risky for her to get undressed too but she needs that relief or else she's going to explode._

_"This pussy all wet for me?"_

_It's incredible how easy Y/n's fingers are able to slide in because Bella is so wet. Her third fingers fit in there nice and snug too. Bella can feel the stretch and that burning sensation is something she has craved for a long time._

_Y/n brings her mouth back to Bella's clit and the brunette nearly screams. Y/n's lip sucks on the bud as she cums around it. Bella feels lucky to have come across Y/n. She's craved this much attention for so long. To get filled with good intentions and have her clit be given this much attention. She's been getting tired of just rolling over and having her hole used without any sexual gratification. Y/n is spoiling her at this point. Her fingers move in and out of her quickly while her tongue works her clit._

_"Who fucks you this good?" Y/n asks teasingly as she briefly takes her mouth off of Bella's pussy?_

_"You Y/n! Only you!"_

_Y/n response is putting her mouth back on Bella's pussy for the 3rd time tonight, surrounding it in a pleasurable warmth. Bella is surprised she's lasting this long. She's been touch-starved for so long and craving this. Maybe her mind staves her orgasm off because she doesn't want this to end. Even the way Y/n ran her hands down her body earlier made her want to cum. Y/n's attention to her breast and other sensitive parts of her body made her swoon. When Y/n was flirting with her the night before she gave in and was just as coquettish with her. Y/n knew then and there she wanted Bella and that she could have her. She wanted to know how Bella would sound writhing under the wet touch of her tongue as she ate her out. She wanted to feel her hot skin against hers. Y/n's lust had turned into a begging thirst._

_"I'm gonna cum!"_

_And those moans, she finally got to hear how sweet they sound. Fuck what was happening on the stage above them, this was the best show with the most angelic chorus. Bella tasted so sweet. The riskiness made her taste even sweeter._

_Bella was quick to cum on Y/n's tongue and fingers. She hoped in her heart that wasn't the last time they got to do this. Y/n's nature and demeanor was enticing to Bella. She wanted to get Y/n off too, but Y/n was more insistent on making Bella feel good, something she was entirely too accustomed to._

"Did you feel guilty?" Kendall's curiosity is more for herself. Since her and Bella's are the same maybe she can get some insight.

"Of course I did. My boyfriend was performing while I was having sex with someone else. But, I was just so tired of my situation. I know karma is real, but at the time all I could think was 'an-eye-for-an-eye'."

The guilt is a part of it, but not the biggest part for Kendall so Bella's words only helped a little. By the way Bella talks about it, it doesn't seem like she's affected by the questioning of her own sexuality part.

"My sex life was so dry then," Bella continued. "You'd be surprise how many of our sex lives actually sucks. Me and Hailey were talking about this the other day. Loving our partners was easy, but what the hell are we supposed to do when they don't love us? I'm pretty sure Hailey has done the same thing as me, just not with Y/n though."

Kendall wouldn't have been able to take it if Hailey had also slept with Y/n. She feels a little possessive over Y/n and she's not too sure why. It sounds like her reality right now is warped a little bit. Does everyone react to relationship neglect and cheating with doing the same thing? It just doesn't seem logical but yet everyone around her is doing it. She's shocked to know that her friends are just hooking up with people when their relationships are on the rocks. She also is confused why she wasn't privy to all of this when it was going on, but that's the least of her concerns right now.

"Hailey's lucky that she has Justin and he's understanding and open-minded. For me though I think I need a break from relationships. I'm not getting myself in that situation again."

Kendall almost wants to laugh. She didn't get herself into her current situation and yet here she is. Life has a way of screwing you over and people left you down.

-

It's 7pm and she hasn't seen her fiance all day. Thank god she's been able to avoid seeing him today. He did text her asking where she was and she just told him she was with Bella. She left Bella's house two hours ago and now she was out and heading back to the scene of the crime.

She doesn't know where Y/n lives so turning up to her house unannounced is not an option. The place where they had the gala is just a fancy ass bar in an expensive hotel. Maybe she'll find Y/n around there. From the looks of it, they're just now getting around to cleaning up the party. The way Y/n talked about her job it seems unlikely that she'd be around and physically cleaning up, but it sounded like she was in charge or close to it for everything surrounding the event. She ought to be here while they're turning the place back to normal.

Kendall enters the lobby and heads down the right hallway. She takes the same steps that she did the night before heading into the bar after doing the step-and-repeat. People are working and scrubbing to get the place back to its original look.

"Ok put the banner in the box that's intended to go back to the office," The voice Kendall hears in the semi-distance is immediately recognizable. Kendall turns around and spots Y/n. She looks like a teacher overseeing high school kids to clean up the gym after the homecoming dance, maybe she'll tease her about that later, that is if their conversation doesn't go south.

"Y/n," Kendall calls out her name rather loudly.

Y/n expects that it's one of her co-workers, but nope it's Kendall. The look on her face is not something Kendall expects; it's a mix of shock and anger. Y/n stalks over to kendall.

"What are you doing here?"Y/n asks in a hushed whisper.

"We need to talk."

Y/n sighs. She doesn't need this right now, not when she's at work, but by the tone of Kendall's voice, she's not going anywhere anytime soon.

"Meet in the back in 15 minutes."

Kendall didn't expect Y/n to be so cold. She didn't expect her to welcome her presence with open arms of course, after last night she just assumed that Y/n would be warmer towards her.

Kendall does as she asks and waits outside behind the hotel for Y/n.

"Hey," Y/n offers languidly.

"Hi. I hope you don't mind, I stopped by."

"I don't. I'm just...shocked to say the least. Is there something you need to talk about?" Y/n crosses her arms and Kendall is starting to regret coming here.

"Bella told me you guys fucked before."

"Oh my god Kendall," Y/n starts to laugh. "Is that what you came here for? Am I in high school again?"

Kendall starts to feel like Y/n is dismissing her. Like the feelings she hasn't even outwardly expressed yet are still somehow invalid. It makes her angry. It makes her think of her fiance.

"I'm an adult Kendall. What do you want me to say?" Y/n explains further.

"I don't care that you and Bella fucked, but don't you think it's weird to fuck someone who's in a relationship and then a year later fuck her best friend who is also in a relationship?" The volume in Kendall's voice starts to unintentionally rise.

"Wait a minute, I had no clue that you were in a relationship. That's on you, NOT me. And who I fuck is none of your business. I'm not in a relationship with you or Bella am I? Bella went about her life after we fucked and so should you. Did Bella have any problems with the two of us hooking up?"

"I didn't tell her."

"Why? Are you ashamed? Embarrassed? Look, I'm sorry about your personal life, but that has nothing to do with me because you didn't tell me shit."

"You can't go around hooking up with girls with boyfriends!"

"Is this what this is about? Me hooking up with 'straight' girls," Y/n puts emphasis on the word 'straight.' "Because last night you implied that I didn't know anything and that I had you all wrong to assume you were a straight girl in a relationship."

"Don't put words in my mouth," Kendall spits venomously. "You know what I mean!"

"I don't Kendall, I really don't."

"I'm not into girls like you are."

"Could've fooled me last night. Usually when women run out on me after we hook up they don't come looking for me or giving me problems."

Kendall sighs exasperatedly. She feels defeated, and that's exactly what she's tired of feeling.

"Look," she decides to take a calmer approach. In all honesty she doesn't know why she's even here confronting Y/n because she's right! Her and Kendall aren't together and Y/n owes her no explanation for past hookups. Kendall was the one who left this morning, not Y/n. "I didn't come here to fight. I actually came here to get your number as stupid as that is. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't like last night."

Y/n starts to let her guard down.

"I can't lie either, I was a little upset that you left without even leaving your number on a napkin or even in lipstick on my mirror," Y/n says jokingly. The anger she had for Kendall coming at her like that started to fade away.

"Let me make it up to you?"

-

Oh how it feels good to be back here again, in the same predicament too.

Kendall is on top of Y/n as they lie on the couch, furiously making out. Kendall's hips press and grind into Y/n's; their bodies starting to do an unintentional dance with each other.

Kendall sits up to take her shirt off. Y/n is greeted by the sight of her breasts right away. She smirks, wanting to believe that Kendall did that just for her; finding her and then wooing her so she takes her home. The way Kendall touches her lets her know that the girl is too greedy. Y/n has had her fair share of eager hook-ups, but rarely do they come back so soon with the same hunger. Whereas any other time Y/n might get annoyed, especially if it interferes with her work or other life stuff, she welcomed this with Kendall. It was somewhat of an ego boost. But, Y/n needs to look at where the lines blur a little bit and unblur them. Kendall's mention of a boyfriend earlier didn't leave Y/n's mind. This is no time for Y/n to get on her high horse and act like she was the holder of all high morals. Y/n has knowingly hooked up with people in relationships, Bella being the one that Kendall knows about. It wasn't that Y/n particularly liked girl's in relationships. The truth is Y/n just likes certain women and when she wants them, she wants them. If they give her an in, she will take it. She knows when to not press too hard and when someone is not interested in her. However, every woman she has hooked up with has wanted to do just as much as her. Kendall, Bella, and other women who happened to have boyfriends or significant others were no different than the single women she has gotten with. Y/n knows though that maybe karma will catch up with her and maybe she'll get her comeuppance.

The questions to reckon with now, besides her own moral defects, is Kendall's sexuality. Y/n doesn't assume or place label on anyone, but at the same time she isn't dumb. Girls have used her for their fun sexual bucket list adventures before. It was fun when she was in her late teen years and college years, but as someone in her late 20s she doesn't have time for her old college antics. Y/n knows Kendall isn't 100% straight like she has implied before. Kendall's actions and words not lining up confuses her. She wanted to question her before they got to this point, but the gaze in Kendall's eye was so hard to ignore. She was charming and seductive, but had an untouchable quality to her at the same time. At the end of the day, Kendall's personal life and sexuality is not Y/n's business once they're outside of the bedroom. Y/n won't pry, she promises herself this, she's merely just hooking up with Kendall for the time being.

"Do you always look this disinterested when hooking up the second time around?"

"What? I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired." Y/n shakes her head to break herself away from her thoughts and be present in the moment.

Kendall feels like it's a lie. She hates being lied to. Another thing that reminds her of him. However, Kendall decides to take over. She can't take control at home, but here is the arena where she can.

"You spoiled me last night, let me do that for you."

Y/n is taken back by her boldness, but welcomes it nonetheless.

Kendall tugs at the bottom of Y/n's shirt. Following her shirt is her skirt that is quickly off of her body after they do some fumbling.

Y/n mentally patted herself on the back for putting on lingerie this morning. No, she wasn't expecting this or to even get luck tonight. She doesn't wear lingerie as often as she wishes she did. It makes her feel beautiful and sexy. The maroon lace against her skin complemented her beautifully. Kendall wasn't expecting her scantily clad attire, but it feels fitting.

"What's with all of this?" Kendall questions her as she twirls with one of the ribbon bows.

"I wanted to feel good. Wanted to look sexy too."

"I imagine that's not that hard for you." Y/n's face burns at Kendall's compliment.

Y/n's arms wrap around Kendall's waist and engulf her in warmth. She brings Kendall's lips to her's. Kendall's lips are soft and gentle. Kendall's fingertips dance over Y/n's soft skin and ignite something in her. She moans into the kisses which makes Kendall press her body closer against hers.

"Mmm, why do your lips taste like that?" Kendall asks after pulling away. Y/n's lips taste sweet against her's, literally.

"I use this honey lip scrub. The same brand makes this chapstick that tastes like honey." Kendall tucks a strand of hair behind Y/n's ear.

"Taste so sweet. I bet that pussy matches."

Y/n giggles before kissing her again.

"You want this pussy so bad huh?"

"Don't make me beg for it Y/n. I need you so bad, you know this," Kendall's voice is almost a desperate plea. Y/n smirks, loving how no matter how Kendall tries to dominate her in the initiation, she eventually becomes submissive because Y/n is a new weakness for her. Y/n tries not to wonder what these mean for the two of them. Their conversations border on flat out flirting. But, Kendall is not single to commit to her. Y/n would be lying if she tried to claim she didn't already feel something for Kendall.

"Come get your prize then."

Kendall is eager, but she takes his time. Takes her time slowly unwrapping the gift for her. She takes the lacy bra off of Y/n. It's pretty, but the sight of her bare breast is even prettier. Kendall's hands cup Y/n's soft flesh and squeezes roughly. Y/n moans in delight loving Kendall's rougher touch. Kendall pinches both of her sensitive buds at the same time and it sends a jolt through her.

Her main goal was to just eat Y/n out and make her cum until she's begging him to stop. However, she can't resist her body. Kendall leans over and sucks on one of her nipples. She looks up at her and she's looking down into Kendall's eyes with her mouth agape. Kendall keeps the most intense stares with her. Sometimes it scares Y/n, the deepness of Kendall's eyes, but they rope her in. She's hooked and she doesn't want it any other way.

The contrast of her hot mouth on U/n's sensitive flesh makes her drip. Kendall can taste some of whatever fancy skin product she used today. She ignores the slight tang and alternates between her breast; one hand massages while her mouth works on the other. She places a kiss on the underside of Y/n's boob and the area where her ribcage begins.

Kendall loves women's bodies. Even before she had her questions about her sexuality, she always appreciated and admired the body of women. It used to be out of envy, wanting to have the same curves or assets as them. It later progressed into a softer view where she didn't want to have their bodies per-say, but just appreciate them instead. Of course she likes the one underneath her right now the most at the moment, but she has always had the utmost appreciation and respect for the bodies of women. Skin that was smooth or scarred, and the curves of the erogenous areas of their bodies. No two bodies were identical and Kendall has admired many of them she has laid her eyes upon.

The one belonging to Y/n feels the best against her own body. Her hands run down Y/n's sides as her lips feel her skin and pepper kisses as if she is treading new territory (it technically is because Kendall was not as meticulous when they hooked up last night). Kendall's touch becomes much lighter and delicate. Y/n's skin smells so good and it's making Kendall's head spin. She grabs at some of the extra padding on her skin. Internally Y/n winces a bit but calms as she reassures herself that every inch of her is not going to go untouched by her toady.

"Y/n," Kendall groans against her skin. She continues to travel further down her body leaving her hot kisses as he goes. Y/n doesn't know what to make of Kendall moaning her name, but she wants to hear more.

"Again." Kendall looks up at her again, and then she accepts her challenge.

"Y/n," she says in more of a whine this time. Kendall;s weakness for her makes Y/n naturally dominant.

Kendall goes back to kissing her skin, kissing around her navel and all the way down to her mound. Her lips tickle Y/n's skin.

"So pretty," she refers to the lingerie panties Y/n has on. "I wanna rip them off of you. You just look too delicious to be all wrapped up."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Kendall doesn't rip them off but he does hurriedly take them off of her. She slides them down Y/n's legs one at a time. She squeezes her calf before parting Y/n's legs open. Her sex is hot and wet for Kendall. She rubs her inner thighs making Y/n twitch at her closeness to her pussy. Kendall's lips replace her hands as she bends over to lay on her stomach and in between Y/n's legs. The skin on her inner thighs is so sensitive, Kendall's touch causes her to sigh.

"Please just - just put your mouth on me," she whines in desperation.

Kendall feels like teasing her just like how Y/n did to her all night last night, but Kendall is just as desperate to get a taste of Y/n like Y/n is desperate to feel Kendall on her.

Kendall's tongue gives Y/n's sex a long slide of her tongue against it. She sighs in pleasure and sinks her body into the couch.

"Good girl...good girl," she praises. Her fingers thread through Kendall's hair as she starts to work her tongue against her cunt. Kendall's eyes never move away from Y/n's. She loves seeing faces of pleasure, and Kendall wants to see this most sweetest face. Y/n tries to keep her eyes open to gaze into Kendall's but her mouth feels too good on her and her eyes start to shut.

Her tongue laves Y/n's sex, not a single inch of her flesh goes untouched. If Kendall could, she'd bury her face further into Y/n cunt but that is humanly impossible at this point. The taste of her on her tongue is enough to make Kendall's head spin. She feels lucky to be able to have this sweet honey pot waiting for him, so willingly and yearning for her touch. Kendall grips the bottom of Y/n's thighs, keeping them in place. Y/n's moans get louder and louder as she continues to please her. Kendall's tongue slides past her slit and finds its way inside of her. Her tongue can only reach the shallow end of Y/n's sex but feeling her slick tongue graze her walls makes Y/n's hips jut out.

Kendall takes her time eating her out; going slowly so she can pick Y/n part one by one and watch her come undone. She touches Y/n as if she's unsure when the next time she will get her hands on Y/n again because she truly is uncertain about that. This could be the last time they're together or even see each other. God knows Kendall doesn't want that but fate isn't always kind to put her in ideal situations.

"Fuck Kendall that mouth is so good," Y/n's compliment comes out in a cry of pleasure. She knows Kendall doesn't have much experience, but she's not doing that bad for someone who's first time going down on a woman was last night. But, this is way better than the brief meeting of Kendall's mouth and Y/n's cunt that happened last night. Last night it was mostly Y/n that took care of Kendall. Kendall had let Y/n take over her body last night and it was a completely different feeling of submissiveness.

Kendall slides her tongue out of Y/n and starts to give her clit kitten licks. Y/n's clit starts to become sensitive and it's becoming more and more obvious to the both of them that her body is barreling towards it's release. The look in Kendall's eye pleads with Y/n to cum, to cum all over her mouth so she can finally get her fill of Y/n's essence.

Y/n let's go with a loud, strangled cry. She can barely control her hips and has to be held down by Kendall. Kendall eats Y/n into her orgasm and beyond her peak. She licks up every last drop of Y/n that she can get her tongue on. Every time her tongue gets closer to Y/n's clit, she twitches.

Kendall is shocked at how well this went, but more than shocked is she enthralled. She feels like going again, but she can tell by the look on Y/n's face that the girl is going to need a minute or a drink. Kendall is completely enthralled; hooked even.


	3. III. Carmel-by-the-sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side pairing: Kendall x Fai

There are these beautiful cottages in Carmel-by-the-sea. The first time Kendall went there was with an ex-boyfriend. She'll always remember that because that was the first person she has ever felt like she didn't just love, but was in love with. He loved her too, but circumstances changed life for the both of them and they broke-up exactly 7 months after that trip to Carmel-by-the-sea. It hurt so bad. Not even the moment she found out her fiance was cheating compared to when that relationship ended. It was the first time she realized she could love someone beyond the limits of everyday life.

She loved him beyond the physical manifestation of himself and that includes his gender and everything else. For so long before that, her younger self didn't truly understand true love and couldn't see beyond the superficial aspects of a relationship.

After what happened last week, it is undeniable that Kendall has feelings for Y/n. She didn't get Y/n's number for the second time and she severely regrets it. She has lived a week with her feelings without even seeing her. Y/n sort of reminds her of that ex-boyfriend. Not because they look alike or anything, they don't even have similar qualities, but, the feeling Kendall had when she first met him was the same feeling she felt after leaving Y/n's last night. History could be repeating itself and giving Kendall an opportunity to do right this time.

However, she just can't get up and leave her fiance. The monster that is the press and her mother's very ambitious ideas for them suffocate her. Kendall hasn't had time to process any of her feelings for Y/n because there is so much other shit her mind has to sift through. For the entirety of this mundane week she's been avoiding conversations with her fiance as much as possible. When they did talk Kendall made sure the topic was light and about something pointless. She did not talk about anything regarding their wedding and when he tried to bring it up, she would swiftly change the topic. All her mind could focus on is the same questions and a new one, how does Y/n feel?

-

This is not the first time Y/n has had dealings with a girl who was uncertain about her sexuality. The women who knew what they wanted were confident, the women who were just curious at least had some vigor to them, but the women who were questioning themselves were often hesitant. Y/n tries to hold space for them and be patient because she knows how it can be. However, Kendall is the most confusing person she has gotten with. Usually through conversations or hints she could connect the dots of how someone is feeling, but Kendall hasn't said much to Y/n that'd help her be clued in.

Y/n knows by the way Kendall's tongue moved against her that Kendall wasn't faking it nor was she forcing herself to do that. The memory has played in Y/n's head throughout the week and even brought her to orgasm one night. She fucked herself with one of her dildos while she held her vibrator to her clit. She tried to capture the same bright feeling she felt that day, but no toy could be better than the real thing she had with Kendall.

As far as her feelings go, Y/n does like Kendall. However, Y/n can tell that Kendall's mind is preoccupied with other life things and quite frankly Y/n doesn't have time for the back-and-forth that ends in secret hook-ups. She also needs to decide whether she just wants to fuck Y/n for sexual gratification or if she wants something more. Y/n can't make that decision for her and she also doesn't want to. She'd gladly humor Kendall if Kendall had asked her out and tried to pursue her. What would be the harm in that?

Y/n is also feeling a weird sense of commitment. Someone she was seeing briefly a few years ago popped up in town again and Y/n was the first person she let know she was back in California. They met up for drinks and Y/n knew by the way she was placing her hand on her thigh that she wanted to hook up that night. Y/n made an excuse to end the night early and go home. Something about an early work day and having a lot to do. It was a lie. She felt strangely loyal to Kendall. The least she could do is wait for the girl to sort her feelings out. Her and Kendall haven't exchanged numbers yet, but it's a small town so they're bound to run into each other again and Kendall knows where to find Y/n. It's only a matter of time before they meet again and the events that transpired the last two times happen again.

-

Kendall feels a body press against her backside. His arms wrap around her and keep her body in place.

"You smell so good," he says in a hushed voice. Kendall can practically smell how horny he is. His erection pressed into her ass and grinds against her. His hands rub over her sides and her stomach. He places a chaste kiss to her ear.

"I can't baby," she tries to get out of his grasp but he keeps her close.

"C'mon Kendie," her eyes nearly roll out of their sockets when she hears that dreadful nickname he's given to her. "I miss you. I feel like I don't see you enough. I miss fucking you."

It's _his_ fault as to why they don't see her enough. It's _his_ fault as to why they haven't fucked in weeks.

It's unfair how he seems to always put the onus on her when he has made decisions that have led to this point. If it's one thing that Kendall has learned in the past year from this relationship is that it is better to just let him down gently.

"I know, but I really can't. You know this is the busiest time of year for me, for the both of us really. I have an event tonight."

"What, no invite for me?"

Kendall sighs at him. Even if she did invite him, he wouldn't come. He stopped going to events with her about six months ago.

"It's not really an event-event. I'll probably just end up drinking at Bella's and then come home. How about we go out to lunch tomorrow?"

"As long as it's after 1, I'd love to."

Kendall places a kiss on his cheek before leaving him in the kitchen.

Tonight really isn't an event. Kendall has started to use event, get-together, and party interchangeably because they all feel the same. But, she still didn't want her fiance to come with her. At this point she doesn't care if he's going to spend that time with the girl he's fucking; as long as she's not with him, she's free.

-

It's actually ridiculous that Kendall and Y/n have not exchanged numbers. She didn't have much time to think about it, but now she's getting annoyed by it. She doesn't believe she'll be able to find Y/n in the same spot she did last week since she's probably moved onto a new event and a new location.

Her best bet is to try to find Y/n via the internet, but where does she start? She doesn't have Y/n's last night nor can she remember the company Y/n works for that threw the party. Kendall takes her search attempts to instagram. Searching for accounts would give her million results of people named Y/n. She goes to Bella's page and searches through her friends; surely after they fucked Bella and Y/n would at least exchange social media usernames. No one named Y/n popped up in Bella's following list. Kendall groaned knowing that it was going to take some snooping that she wasn't particularly up for.

After about a good 30 minutes of going through accounts (and getting side-tracked), she found a profile named Y/n Y/l/n. It was her.

It was obvious that this was her professional account. The account sparingly had photos of Y/n and mostly photos of events, decorations, and scenery. Her following was fairly low, but she was following hundreds of people. Kendall sheepishly went to her following list to see if Y/n was following her and she wasn't. She wasn't following Bella either or any of Kendall's friends, nor did they have any mutual followers. Kendall hits the follow button. She makes the assumption that Y/n doesn't have instagram notifications on because it seems that she doesn't use it that much. Who knows how long it will take for Y/n to see her new follower. Kendall DMs her.

_"Hey, I hope you don't mind me stalking you and finding you."_

Kendall adds a winking emoji and then erases it, _too cringey_. She sends the message just as it is, but soon she's beating herself up for sounding so dry. Kendall laughs at herself for a moment, she's acting like a teenager again.

Her and Y/n have fucked, twice. There is really not much damage that can be done by messaging her.

Kendall waits around for a response for ten minutes before realizing that she'd probably be waiting all day, maybe all week. She wished that Y/n would just message her back already so she could stop overthinking it so much. Her words bounce around in her heads as if she told Y/n the most embarrassing thing about her.

The time to leave slowly starts to approach and she finds her distraction by getting ready. Every time her phone buzzed or her screen lit up, she was jumping at it. And every single time it wasn't Y/n she was slightly annoyed.

 _"Hey I'm coming at 6:30"_ The text came from her friend Justine.

Like magic, Kendall also had a notification from instagram on her phone. It was Y/n. She ignored the text from Justine and hastily opened instagram to see the DM from Y/n.

_"I appreciate the persistence. You must reeallly like me to find my practically dead instagram."_

Kendall was appreciative of the playful, teasing tone Y/n took on. It was relieving. She thought the chances were slim, but Y/n had all the agency in the world to block her, ghost her, or reject her. Kendall is just glad none of that happened.

_"I never got your number and I don't feel like driving all over L.A. to look for you."_

_"Well you would have been looking for a good week because I'm not in the country right now."_

_"That's too bad, I wanted to see you tonight. I'm going to one of my friend's events tonight and I would've totally left early to see you."_

_"Really? I must have you pussy-whipped."_

Kendall blushes furiously at that. Y/n is not entirely wrong and both of them know how the night would've ended if Y/n was in the city.

_"Very funny Y/n._

_I hate using instagram to talk, text me"_

Finally, the moment of the great exchanging of their numbers. Y/n stops responding on instagram and a few minutes later Y/n texts Kendall.

 _"It's me. Have fun for me tonight, I have an early work day tomorrow."_ Kendall doesn't respond back. She feels for Y/n who seemingly doesn't have a lot of free time.

Y/n feels elusive some times. Kendall doesn't know much about her, but Y/n has access to almost everything about Kendall. At least she has her number now.

-

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. Kendall Jenner."

Kendall is engulfed in the warm arms of her friend Fai.

Kendall and Fai have known each other for years. He's one of her closest guy friends. Kendall admires how soft-spoken he is and the things he's into. Everyone jokes that he's Kendall's "platonic boyfriend." Even Fai himself has gotten off a few jokes about how close they can be. It doesn't bother her, but it also doesn't help her in regard to how hard she compares her fiance to Fai. She wishes her fiance was like her friend. If you take all the qualities about Fai and inverted them, you'd have her fiance. Her fiance is charming and forthcoming, not soft-spoken, and he's knowledgeable in money, business, and how to get ahead while Fai concerned himself with art, music, and culture. Kendall won't lie and say she doesn't admire her finance's financial sensibilities and his way to work a room (that's the one thing about the two of them they share and have sharpened over the years), but she already has her mother and her team that concerned with money and keeping up the lifestyle she lives. Fai is like a breath of fresh air compared to some of the other people in her life.

Fai's hands do linger a little bit when he touches or hugs her. He developed a little crush on her when they first met and who could blame him? However, Fai wanted to respect Kendall's boundaries and the different relationships he has seen her in over the years. It doesn't help that Kendall can come on a little strong sometimes though. Kendall is guilty of egging him on just as much as he is. At times Kendall would go out of her way to touch Fai or to make some innuendo that leaves him blushing. Fai, in her eyes, is a soft person and she doesn't mean that in a pejorative way.

Kendall doesn't necessarily see herself as soft. She's not particularly a girly girl, but she's also not a tomboy. Kendall has always tried to emulate the mature women in her life and the ones she sees in the media. She didn't want to be cute, she wanted to be sexy, and she most certainly didn't want to be with a man that made her bend. If she was engaged to Fai, her life would be completely different.

"Are you going to be silent and in your head all night or are you going to drink with us?"

Fai broke Kendall out a daze that she didn't know she was in. She looks at him apologetically. She doesn't want it to seem like she's disinterested in the event.

"Sorry I'm just tired and life's been busy."

He nods in understanding. He turns his head to look at the dissipating crowd around them. People were either starting to leave or they were already gone.

"Do you want to go upstairs? It's less noise up there." Kendall nods.

She knows that he knows something is off. All of her close friends have a way of reading her which is funny seeing as her fiance can't read her at all (or he just doesn't care). She just hopes Fai spares her of any self-righteous or vague advice.

"You've been out of it all night. What's going on?" As they walk further away from the people downstairs, the noise starts to bleed out. Kendall lets Fai lead the way to wherever they're headed.

"I wasn't lying when I said life has been busy. I feel like I need a permanent vacation," she jokes to keep the mood light, but if only she knew how much her heavy thoughts were permeating out of her.

"Yea but it's something more. Even Bella said something about it and Justine said you were quiet on the ride over here...it's him isn't it."

"What do you mean, _it's him_?" Kendall started to become defensive. It was one thing that her friends were talking about her unbeknownst to her, but now she's wondering if they were spilling too much of her business. To her knowledge, Fai doesn't know about the cheating nor how deep her dislike for her fiance goes. It's not like she doesn't trust Fai, she just felt weird telling him about something so deep and personal when it took her awhile to even tell her closest loved ones. Fai sighs and Kendall takes it as a sign of avoidance, like he wants to change the topic, but he doesn't.

"I gotta tell you something Ken. I don't want to hurt you because you're a great girl and I love you, but I saw something a few weeks ago," it took Fai a second to get that out. He kept pausing like he had great anxiety about what he was about to say.

"What did you see?" Kendall isn't stupid, she has an inkling about what Fai is hinting at.

"I saw your man with some girl, and they looked like more than just friends or family members. He was touching her and...and the way he was touching her, quite frankly, made me want to beat his ass. But, I didn't want to draw attention to it because you know it best that people are always watching. It would've devastated you if it was all over TMZ and social media that your fiance and best friend got into a fight. I have a feeling that would've caused a domino effect and ultimately everyone would've found out about his side piece."

Fai is correct, Kendall's ego would've been bruised and bloody if the world found out she was getting cheated on. It's not her fault and never could be her fault, but the speculation would've made her feel guilty. Sure her mother and her team could've spinned it: _"Kendall's Nightmare: Her Fiance's Secret Girlfriend!"_ Kendall is sure her mother has a Rolodex of headline ideas that absolves her girls from any wrongdoing and puts the ball back in their court. But, Kendall and others know that the speculation of Kendall knowing would be true.

It's funny how Kendall's mind just went through a whole scenario in just a few seconds. Her life would've been drastically different if Fai let his anger take precedence. Fai saved her and failed her at the same time.

"I know."

"You know?" The shock in his voice lets Kendall know that none of her friends told him a thing. Fai isn't a good liar and wouldn't have been able to hold back that he already found out the truth from Bella or Justine.

"I've known for a while now. She's not even the first girl...I bet she looks nothing like me."

"She doesn't."

"Typical." Kendall shakes her head before looking away from Fai. Shame was obviously eating away at her.

"Kendall, I don't want to come off as harsh, but why stay with him? That isn't like you at all."

"I'm in too deep Fai. I'm engaged and we both have family, friends, and people from our industry that are waiting to see our oh so glamorous wedding next Spring. At some point I thought this _was_ what I truly wanted, but even before he started cheating on me I started to feel like it wasn't for me. But I feel trapped."

Fai starts to stroke Kendall's arm with sympathy. He starts to feel bad that he even brought it up since it is clearly a sore subject, but she deserved to know. If he's out there publicly with some broad at the hot spots in L.A., then Fai was not going to be the only to see them and tell Kendall about it. Still, the look on her face is breaking him. She doesn't look heartbroken just disappointed; she must've accepted the situation but just wanted it to stop.

"You don't need him Kendall. You and I both know. That whole world knows it too. You'd be fine without him! Why do you do this to yourself?"

Fai's eyes were pleading with Kendall, begging her to get herself out of the situation. However, the more he spoke the more she felt numb. Did he not think that she hasn't said those exact same words to herself over and over again? Kendall was tired of hearing the same things from everyone else regarding the situation, she hated to think about how much control she actually has that she just won't utilize for some reason. She shuts Fai up by putting her lips to his. His eyes widen at the sudden feeling of her lips against his, but his body can't reject what he has wanted for so long.

"Let's go back to your place."

-

Going back to Fai's place was nothing like going to Y/n's. The thrill of a stranger and the wildcards she was given contrast with the security and familiarity she feels stepping into Fai's home. He's also not pawing at her like Y/n did.

"You're so beautiful Ken. You deserve the words," his words are just as soft as his hands along her skin. He fingers ghost over her and she's practically melting at his soft touch. It's been a while since she has had this. Even though she likes Y/n a lot, she feels something different with Fai. Maybe it's because being with him does trigger the thoughts of her identity. Being with him she is able to reckon with the fact that she absolutely doesn't care about cheating on her fiance, but her mind was too clouded with Y/n to see that. Still, she felt something awful inside that she couldn't assuage. It's a feeling that's close to guilt but it doesn't give her the same drop-kick feeling guilt does.

Fai presses his full weight on Kendall and she invites him in. There hasn't been a second since they've gotten here where he hasn't had his hands all on her, exploring the inches of skin he has thought about greatly over the years. She feels just as warm in his arms as he expected.

"I want to be inside of you," his words ghost across her skin. Her eyes glaze over at his words, she loves feeling needed. "Do you have a condom?" Kendall is on birth control, but she felt weird about the idea of Fai being in her bare. He nods his head, reaching for a wrapper inside of his back pocket, and then pulling their bodies apart so he can get himself out and put it on. While he does so Kendall watches his gentle movements. His lips are bruised and red from their kisses and they shine from some of her gloss. He looked so cute like this.

"Open up for me."

He means it in more than one way. As much as he wants to fuck Kendall, he wants this to be more than just a hook-up situation. He wholeheartedly believes she deserves someone better than her fiance in her life and he's hopeful that he could be that person. It's undeniable how well their bodies fit together.

Kendall spreads her legs. Her panties were thin enough to just push to the side so she could take Fai in. Her strapless dress barely contained her breasts that were dangerously close to spilling out.

"Fuck me Fai. Pleasure just fuck me," Kendall was desperate for the attention. She needed the attention after a week of not seeing Y/n.

Fai slides in her with urgency. He has wanted to be inside of her for so long and feel her writhing with pleasure beneath him. Kendall lets out a deep sigh as he fills her up. She closes her eyes and grabs a hold of his face as he starts to fuck her faster. However, Kendall moves her hands away from his face, not liking the feeling of his stubble on his face. It takes away from the fantasy.

Her mind can't help but float to Y/n. Not that Fai isn't pleasing her enough, but Kendall has gotten a little attached to Y/n. It's funny that she feels more bad about "cheating" on Y/n than her actual fiance. Kendall compared Fai's touch to Y/n. Kendall is appreciative of his gentle approach, but she loved the way Y/n handled her; where Fai was hesitant, Y/n knew what she wanted and what she was doing.

"You feel so good baby."

Fai starts sliding in and out of her faster and harder. Kendall can tell that he's close by the sounds of his grunts and groans. It's been a while since she's heard the pleasurable sounds of a man close to his release. Her ears had gotten used to the sweet ones of Y/n's because those are the ones she's heard much more recently.

"Cum for me Fai. Cum for me."

Reprising her role as the dominant one in bed with a man is the highlight of her night. She coaxes Fai to spill inside of the condom. He slows down a little bit, but he's well aware that she hasn't cum yet. Kendall notices his attentiveness to her and she feels spoiled.

"Rub my clit...yea...just like that," she instructs Fai. He rubs her accordingly while her walls contract against him. He feels like he could go another round with the way her pussy feels around him. Even with protection she feels so good, and he can't help but wonder what she would feel like if she had let him inside of her without the rubber. He would not complain though.

"You gonna cum Kenny? Gonna cum for me?"

She was going to cum and her body needed it so bad. She wishes it was at the hands of Y/n, but Fai makes her feel good too.

She comes undone around him, the way his fingers worked her clit really took her over the edge. He didn't want to pull out, he wanted to stay inside of her forever. But, when Kendall started to pull away he got the hint. He pulled himself out and threw the used condom away. Kendall made herself comfortable on the bed and let her exhaustion take over her. Fai moves behind her to spoon her. Kendall lowkey feels like it's too much too fast on his part, but she doesn't protest. If this is what he wanted for tonight, she will give it to him.

-

Fucking Fai was able to answer Kendall's question, she may not have been a lesbian like she thought but she was bisexual at most. Even though she thought about Y/n for most of the duration, she did enjoy her time with Fai. She even stayed the night in bed with him, something she wished she got to do with Y/n. But, she has her number now, she just has to catch Y/n when she's back in town.

"Last night was perfect," Fai cooed over the bowl of oranges he peeled for him and Kendall. This is what Kendall deserved, waking up after a night of making love and eating breakfast with someone who adored her.

However, Kendall couldn't muster up the same excitement. She felt no regret about last night, but she did feel eager to talk to Y/n again and that's the only thing that's been on her mind. She didn't watch what country Y/n is in so she'd have to try her luck at texting her and waiting for a response. A text from Y/n is followed by a call a few minutes later. Kendall quickly declines so Fai doesn't hear it but she promptly tells Y/n that she will call her back.

Fai notices Kendall jump and how she becomes engrossed in her phone.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea I am, I just have to go. He's throwing a fit that I didn't come home last night."

"Well, what did you tell him?"

"I told him I was at Bella's, but he's still pissed so I've got to go."

Fai understands completely. Too bad it's a lie. Kendall's fiance hasn't texted her all night and she doubts that he cares she stayed out all night because he's probably not home his damn self.

"Fai," Kendall stops before leaving and places a hand on his cheek. "Don't think I regret last night, I didn't. My situation is just complicated, ok?"

"I understand Kendall. Take your time."

It was completely relieving that Fai had a sense of understanding that she believes someone else may have not had. She parts from him and heads home.

She was right about her fiance not sleeping at home last night. Everything looks exactly the same it did when she left and there are no signs that he has been here before going to work. It gives her plenty of time to call Y/n back and talk to her.

Kendall feels weird hitting the facetime button to call Y/n, but she's grateful that she is able to do so instead of being in limbo.

"I hope you don't mind I'm getting ready to go to work," is the first thing Y/n says when she answers. She places her phone on the counter and props it up so Kendall can see her.

"That's fine," Kendall can't help but let a big smile spread across her face as she finally gets to see Y/n in somewhat real time.

"You look happy, I'm assuming your night well."

"It was fun. It wasn't that many people there so it was more enjoyable than normal. You look nice by the way."

"Thank you. I can say the same for you. The smudge eyeliner looks good on you, honestly." Kendall didn't even notice how much of a mess she looked. She blushed as Y/n alluding to this particular look that she has seen the two mornings they've hooked up. "But, I know you didn't just call me to talk about how pretty I look."

"Maybe I did, who knows," Kendall jokes but Y/n is absolutely right, Kendall needs to talk to her, but Kendall doesn't know where to start.

"I do have something to tell you, but...can I ask you something first?"

"Sure, go for it," Y/n's voice is so warm and inviting, but despite that Kendall still feels nervous.

"When did you first...know."

"Know what?"

"When you liked girls."

Y/n giggles at Kendall's question. This isn't the first time she's been asked this, and she has almost gotten used to being asked about her sexuality when it comes up.

"Since middle school. People like to say kids don't know, but we fucking know. I reckon that some people even know before middle school. I never thought about my sexuality and whether I liked boys or girls, I was too busy doing dumb kid shit to think about who I liked. It didn't feel like a big revelation, it just felt completely natural to me. But, even has a preteen I knew what people thought about same-sex couples. I'll never forget when I heard my cousin make a nasty comment about a gay couple on TV, it was around the time I came to the conclusion that I was a lesbian. I kept it to myself for some time then I told my parents before leaving college. My mother said she had a feeling and my father said he didn't care. It was nice to have their support, but I knew very well that they could've rejected me. I didn't let their possible rejection sway my identity, but they're my parents, of course their love and opinion matters to me."

Y/n took a long pause; she looked like she was contemplating something.

"I can't believe you have me monologuing in the middle of the day. The things I do for you Kendall," Y/n attempts to make a joke to lighten the mood she feels like she has dampened.

"I like hearing you talk. I only ask because I did wonder about my sexuality after we hooked up. For years people have been saying I was in the closet, but they said it in a disparaging way, almost like I should be ashamed. I guess I started to feel insecure about it and let it go to my head. Last night I hooked up with one of my guy friends," Kendall was hesitant to tell Y/n that in fear that it'd make Y/n upset. "We had sex and I enjoyed it. I'm pretty sure I'm bisexual. It felt nice to have an answer. I don't like when people think they can fill in the blanks of my life without knowing all the details. It's my life to figure out and it wasn't helpful to come to this conclusion while people in the public were prying."

"I agree with you Kendall, but your mother is known to have some wild things put in magazines and headlines. I once hooked up with this girl who said your mom sent a long, scathing email to her editor because they published a story that didn't add in all the details that your family's team sent to them."

Kendall couldn't help but laugh at that. That sounded just like her mother. Kris was very good at making sure Kendall had good connections, but she was a hellion behind the scenes.

"You're right. It's just when you get on a train that's about to crash, it's hard to determine when you can jump off without suffering the most damage. My personal life is already a wreck, I don't need my public one to be."

"Would that have to do with anything regarding the 'boyfriend' you've mentioned." Kendall sighs when Y/n brings him up. She didn't want to go there with her, not today, but if she waited for the right time then it would either be too late or it'd never come.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my fiance and he's been cheating on me for several months now."

"I'm sorry Kendall, that's awful. But, is cheating back the way to solve it?"

One thing Kendall is good at is getting defensive when someone makes a good point.

"I didn't hook up with you to get back at him. If I wanted to use cheating as revenge I would've done it a while ago."

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me. Like you said, it's unfair for people to fill in the gaps when they don't have all of the information. Still, you should dump the bastard." Both of them laugh together at that. Kendall was scared to have this conversation with Y/n, to have this conversation with herself, but Y/n put her at ease.

"Even though I don't fuck men, I can see the appeal of being into both sexes or being sexually fluid," Y/n starts to make an attempt to make Kendall feel better about her recent self-discovery. "The possibilities and experiences are endless. No lover would be the same as the last. You get a wider pool of people that you can fall in love with and have something intimate with. Almost like the world is your oyster and your pearl could be any shape or color."

The perspective Y/n put it into gave Kendall brand new eyes. She starts thinking about her ex-boyfriend and how loved him beyond the bounds of his projecting identity. She felt like when she loves, truly loves, it has no bounds.

"I hope I'm ready to do that after this bullshit relationship is over."

"So you want to break up with him?"

Yes, Kendall wants to break up with him, but she has never thought about actually going through with it. The idea of it scares her. She is honestly just waiting for shit to hit the fan and she can use that as her way out.

"I don't love him anymore. He used to be someone I truly adored and admired, but now my image of him is just shattered. It just hurts so bad that I'm numb."

"I'm sorry," Y/n extended her sympathy to Kendall. Y/n likes Kendall more than a hook-up, but she doesn't want to further complicate her life by telling her that. She'll just be there for her as a friend. "I've never been cheated on so I can't imagine the hurt. I will say though you have changed my thoughts about getting with people in relationships. Who would've thought I'd shift my morals in a span of a week."

Kendall appreciates how Y/n has tried to keep things fun and lighthearted; she had a way of making things better.

"I'm glad to hear that. Y'know I used to think people who cheated were lacking something from their current relationship, but now I'm not so sure. I did everything he wanted me to do, I actively saw myself shifting for him and going against my own values. It just hurt me to find out that no matter how much I tried I wasn't enough. I don't know what hurts most, the fact that he's actually cheating on me or the fact that he thinks I'm an idiot that won't catch on."

Y/n had long stopped getting ready for her work night. She was too engrossed in her conversation with Kendall. She could tell Kendall was letting her tough-girl facade slip away with her.

"It's not your fault Kendall and it never will be your fault. I think you owe it to yourself to be a little bit nicer to yourself. I also think you need to kick his ass to the curb like yesterday. You have too much worth to let him waste your time and be trapped in an unloving relationship. It may feel like you're alone and no ones in your corner, but you're not Kendall.

Y/n is right; that's becoming a common theme in Kendall's life.


	4. IV. Sucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side pairing: Kendall x Bella x Hailey

_Oh dear God, do you get me now, do you get me now, oh, you do?  
_

Deep purple does not look that good on Kendall. She much prefers one of the lighter shades like lavender or heather. The panties she found under her bed were a deep purple, they also weren't her size.

It's almost insulting that he had that girl in their bed. He was getting negligent probably due to Kendall increasing passive behavior. At this point the cheating doesn't hurt that much, what bothers her the most is that he's bringing the girl to _their_ house, the one where _she_ has put so much time and effort into reflecting the both of them.

The sound of the shower was loud in her ears as if she was the one in there. Kendall weighed her options of what she could do. She can either confront him now or wait until later. Both will yield harmful outcomes. Maybe this is the day of reckoning she has been waiting for.

She finds his phone and starts tapping at the screen to unlock it. She always knew his code, but she never looked in it no matter how much she was tempted to do so. Now feels like the right time to finally face what she's expecting to find.

It didn't take much snooping to find their text.

 _Bunny_ was her contact name.

The pet name made Kendall shiver and want to vomit at the same time.

Their texts were simply just sexts and locations and times for when they were going to meet. Of course there were nudes too. It was mostly the woman sending nudes but her fiance had sent a few risque photos back. He didn't even have the decency to take off the watch Kendall bought him for Christmas last year. Photos of boxes from La Perla, Chanel, Gucci, and Dolce & Gabbana were sent to her with promises that it's going to be hers next time they meet up. He even talked about buying her particular dresses for the sole purpose of peeling them off of her and fucking the shit out of her. They spoke sparingly about Kendall. Kendall's eyes scanned the screen for any mention of her name, but none had come up so far. She knows for a fact this woman knows exactly who she is and what man she is fucking. If this was anyone else, Kendall would feel a little bit guilty for having rude thoughts about the woman's looks but she doesn't for this bitch. When people say cheating is not about looks, Kendall believes it because she could eat this girl up and spit her out like she's nothing.

_'I can come at 3'_

_'No come at 4, the old ball and chain is still here'_

He was referring to none other than Kendall. She rolls her at his use of such outdated slang.

She was completely numb to his entire being and what he thought about her. She wanted out and she was getting out of it soon.

-

The early morning carried on as usual, the only difference that anger was looming around Kendall. She felt like she had the right ingredients to devise a winning plan this time.

"I think this weekend we should start picking out cakes and desserts for the wedding."

Over the past few weeks, he was the only one to bring up their wedding. It was so funny that his actions showed that he was so actively against being monogamous, but still talked about committing one of the biggest acts of monogamy that they'd ever do in their lives. Kendall of course was silent. She spent all morning forming the perfect sentences in her head. She wanted to be so many steps ahead of him that he'd shut down and just confess to everything.

"Kendall, hello, I'm speaking to you!" His patience was wearing thin with her. They have not spoken much and he was annoyed with her little disappearing acts she likes to pull.

"Fai told me he saw you with someone. Looked like she was more than a co-worker."

That look on his face, she knows she has him where she wants him. He looks like he's fuming and a storm is raging on the inside. How dare Fai, of all people, expose him.

"Fai doesn't know shit. You need to stop listening to your little friends, they aren't happy for you. They want you to go back to being wild like them, but I know you weren't happy like that baby," he tried to use his words to quell her. She scoffs at his attempt and the way he underestimates how much she knows.

"He said that you two were looking at lingerie, that it was _purple_."

She's lying now, but what is he going to say? 'We weren't buying lingerie, I was buying her a bracelet!' Or would he acknowledge the fact that she obviously found the underwear that his _bunny_ had worn last time she was here.

"Kenny..sweetie, you're being ridiculous. I don't trust Fai, you and I both know he likes you."

"But he isn't a liar. I've known him longer than I've known you."

"Does he know all your secrets like I do!? Do you tell him every single thing in confidence like you do me?" He was starting to raise his voice at Kendall and it was fueling her fire.

"Do YOU tell me all your secrets?"

He had nothing to say after that. Kendall wasn't backing down whatsoever. He actually missed when Kendall was more apathetic towards him and had nothing to say. He sighs in defeat.

"Kenny-"

"Stop calling me that." He throws his hands up.

"Sorry, _Kendall._ You know I love you, but I don't like what you're accusing me of. Fai just wants you for himself. I've seen how he has looked at you and how he acts around you. There have been plenty of times where he has been touchy-feely with you and it pissed me off, but I was a good boyfriend and trusted you, why can't you trust me?"

Trust him. That was asking the world of her.

She had trusted him, and he proved himself to be untrustworthy. He really has the gall to turn this on her, make her feel like it's her or her friends that he got caught. He should've been smarter.

Kendall met him with her silence. As seconds passed with no answer from her, he grew increasingly angry.

"Fine. If you want to be that way have fun shutting yourself in the house all day and crying. Maybe you should call Fai over and fuck him since you want to so bad. I'm going to work because I have a _real_ job that pays for this house, my house."

If he had spoken to her like that a month or two ago, she would've had tears welling in her eyes by now. She had already mourned the loss of this relationship, a few harsh words wouldn't hurt; she was desensitized.

-

Parties have always been a remedy for her. She'd go out and drink until she was unaware of her actions. No one would judge her and say anything because they'd be in the same state as her. She could stumble out of the club while holding onto Bella. The flashes would blind her, but they'd be able to make a get away in seconds.

She did not want to party tonight. The adrenaline and power she felt had caused her to crash after her fiance, if you could still call him that, left for work. She had to get the fuck out of that place. She called for her manager and asked for movers. When questioned with why, she made an excuse saying that they had an infestation and would temporarily be moving. It was a lame excuse, but in due time everything will be explained.

Kendall had went into his personal closet and ripped up some of the clothes she had bought him. When they first started dating Kendall thought his style was awful, she did her best to give him a sense of style. She did too much for it to all end up like this. She kissed her home of the last years goodbye; she'd be dead before she stepped foot in that place again.

If only she didn't promise Hailey to be there for Justin's release party, she'd probably call Y/n and see if she was back in town. It didn't feel right to call or text Y/n and mention anything that had to do with the fight today, but Kendall didn't want to be alone and Y/n was her closest comfort.

Neither Bella nor Hailey knew the extent to how bad Kendall and her fiance's argument was. Kendall didn't tell them that was the final blow to this shit show of a relationship and that it might be the last time she sees that man face-to-face, just the two of them. Kendall purposely kept those details to herself, she didn't want to ruin the night and she didn't have time to come to terms with what had been done today. But, it was easy to pick up on the fact that whatever happened was big and serious. Hailey had some concern while Bella wanted Kendall to get tipsy and have fun to celebrate the relationship's demise. Kendall wanted to have fun too, but she was overthinking everything. The party was too loud and people were annoying her. Her attitude was obvious and some people even started to whisper.

Hailey tried to pull Kendall out of a situation where she could end up snapping at someone and make the night worse for herself. She brought Kendall and Bella to her room where they could just drink and still hear the music from the party happening in her living; or that is what Hailey hoped for.

Bella was clinging onto Hailey after she had two shots. Bella was touching her where she was most ticklish in an attempt to get a reaction out of Hailey. Hailey, and Kendall too, were used to Bella touching them in more than a friendly way. At times they even welcomed it, this was one of those times for Hailey.

Kendall tried not to think too much about her two friends basically groping at each other, but she wished that they'd notice her moping. Maybe she shouldn't have come to a party to expect comfort from her friends, but where else could she turn?

Kendall can hear Bella and Hailey get on the bed behind her, giggling coquettishly. She holds a glass of wine up to her lips languidly while Bella and Hailey start to make out on the bed.

"Join us," Bella's voice interjected.

"I might've fucked up my life tonight," Kendall really wasn't in the mood to participate in their game, no matter how much the alcohol in her body was urging her to.

"That's why you should take your mind off of it."

Kendall doesn't respond and both of her friend's are silent. She believes that they've given up on trying to coax her, but then she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns her head to the side to see Hailey; her warm smile was influenced by the liquor in her and lust.

"Bella's right, forget about him and let us take your mind off of it."

This is not Hailey and Bella's first time doing this, Kendall can tell. Kendall just didn't know to what level most, if not all, of her friends have been sneaking around. Bella confessed to cheating a few weeks ago and not regretting it. Bella has actually hooked up with Hailey a handful of times over the last year. They did it out of fun and boredom. Justin told Hailey that he didn't mind because "it's just Bella, she's a girl." Maybe his reasons behind his thoughts are problematic, but Hailey didn't press it. She kept her exploration to Bella and Bella only. However, she doesn't mind extending it to include Kendall.

Hailey rubs Kendall's shoulders to help her loosen up. Bella comes over to where they are and starts kissing Kendall's neck. Kendall can some the alcohol on Bella's breath. In her mind, she wonders if this is how Bella touched Y/n, she wonders if Y/n did the same things to Bella that she did to her. When it wasn't her newly former fiance in her mind, it was Y/n. Kendall just wanted to be present.

She paws at the exposed skin of Hailey's thigh in an attempt to be in the moment. She focuses her mind on physical touch and the visceral reaction her body has to being touched by her friends like this.

"To the bed," Hailey directed before they could go even further.

Bella was the first one to jump up and fall onto the bed. Her dress rises up as she spreads herself out on the bed. Kendall follows her and straddles her, placing her body against Bella's. Their lips meet and Bella kisses Kendall back fervently. She was effervescent in her actions and so eager to taste Kendall's lips. She runs her hands down Kendall's sides before her hands settle on Kendall's ass. Hailey lies next to them and watches them make out. She could just watch them all night, but she wants a piece herself. She tugs at Kendall's arm, prompting her to pull her lips away from Bella's. Kendall looks her in the eyes before realizing what Hailey wants. She smirks, finally warming up and mind floating to a bubbling euphoria, and her lips are against Hailey's. It's Bella's turn to watch them make out fervently. Hailey wasn't as tipsy as Bella but her kiss was filled with just as much determination.

Out of the three of them Bella was the neediest. She needed to be touched, needed both of their attention. She wasn't opposed to sharing, but more often than not she was a pillow princess. It's getting her hot watching Kendall and Hailey kissing, but it wasn't enough to quench her thirst.

"I wanna taste you Kenny," Bella whispers, interrupting the two kissing women. Both Kendall and Hailey pull away and look at Bella. "You're so impatient Bella," Hailey mocks her. She is very impatient and she doesn't care.

"Impatient little girl," Kendall rubs her hand on Bella's cheek.

Kendall descends down Bella's body. She pushes her dress up so it's around her waist. "No panties, huh?" Kendall taunts her. Bella is nothing but unashamed. Kendall spreads Bella's legs, fingers teasing her inner thigh and the area around her pussy. Bella whines in anticipation; Kendall doesn't have it in her to tease for much longer. Kendall slides two fingers into Bella's cunt. Her pussy is completely wet and she drenches Kendall's fingers in just a few seconds. Bella throws her head back against the bed, really taking in the pleasure. Kendall fingerfucking her deeper and deeper sobers her up a little bit.

Hailey leans over to watch Kendall's fingers disappear in Bella's cunt and then reappear when she pulls them out. It causes Hailey's own arousal to spike. She clenches her legs together to get some relief but it's not enough to satiate.

Bella moans absentmindedly, lost in her own world of pleasure. Her eyes shut involuntarily as Kendall picks up the pace of her fingers in her pussy. Bella feels an added pressure against her clit. Hailey had joined in on Kendall's fun, resting the pads of her fingers against Bella's clit and rubbing in circles to give the girl some more pleasure. Bella's moans get louder as both of them work her.

"She really likes it. She's a slut for attention," Hailey teases Bella in a drunken giggle.

Bella's pussy squelches helplessly around Kendall's assaulting fingers. "Cum for her Bella. Show her how you always cum so much for me," Hailey eggs on. Bella is feeling overwhelmed, she's close to coming to her edge. Kendall loves the feeling of Bella's pussy around her fingers, she's warm and slick. Her fingers slide in so easily because of wetness. She feels Bella's wall start spasming and if that wasn't enough to signal her orgasm, Bella's moans were turning into whimpers. She cums around Kendall's fingers, soaking her.

Kendall pulls her fingers out of Bella. Hailey continues to rub Bella's clit until Bella is pushing her hand away due to how sensitive her clit started to become. Kendall sucks on her forefinger to get the taste of Bella off of her skin and onto her tongue. She hums around her fingers and pops it out slowly. "Taste her," Kendall puts her hand in Hailey's face and Hailey takes Kendall's middle finger in her mouth. The familiar taste of Bella coats her fingers and sucks it off of Kendall's middle finger.

As much as she does love the attention all on her, Bella wanted Kendall. She was hungry for her in a way she has never felt towards her before. She knows what it's like to be with Hailey, but Kendall is a whole new experience. She sits up, a little bit dazed from cumming , but she manages it well. She disregards Hailey sucking her juices off Kendall's finger to pull down the thin straps of Kendall's mini-dress; her breasts are exposed in seconds. Bella grabs both of them in her hands and brings her lips to Kendall's. She gropes them while her lips move against Kendall's expertly. Kendall moans into the kiss, sending a jolt down Bella's thigh that gets her all hot again. There is the faint taste of her on Kendall's lips. Kendall's nipples are hard against the palm of Bella's hand. If they feel wonderful in her grasp, then she can only imagine what it'd feel like in her mouth. Bella pulls away from Kendall's kiss to be able to take her nipple in her mouth. The initial feeling of Bella's cool tongue on Kendall's nipple makes Kendall moan involuntarily. The contrast of the coolness to Kendall's warm skin is stark and unignorable.

"Fuck Bella," Kendall whines out. She places her hand on Bella's head and her fingers tug at the roots. The pain makes Bella winces and in return her teeth bite at Kendall's nipple. Kendall yelps in reaction. She pulls Bella back with her hands, her nipple popping out with an audible noise.

"I want to put my tongue on you. I want to taste you directly," Kendall's voice darkens.

Hailey gets behind Bella and pulls her back into her laps. She also pulls down the top part of Bella's dress down so her tits are out too. Hailey spreads Bella's legs for Kendall.

"Go ahead, get a taste of her. I promise she tastes so good." Kendall smirks at Hailey's words. Kendall wanted Bella, but she also wanted Hailey. If Hailey thought she was going untouched by Kendall before the night ends then she is so wrong.

Kendall is almost amazed at how wet Bella is again. She always hesitates before she goes down on a woman, after all this is only her third time doing it. The situation gives her no time to think or waste teasing Bella. She bends down and brings herself closer to Bella's cunt. Up close, Bella is glistening and pink. Kendall spreads her pussy with her hands placed on either side of her cunt. She licks up her pussy and to her button. Bella moans and melts into Hailey's arms. Hailey watches Kendall give Bella's pussy a few licks; her own pussy was dripping just from watching the show between the two. Kendall's lips create a lewd noise as she sucks on Bella's clit. Her hands travel up to palm at Bella's tits, giving her double the stimulation.

"Oh my god," Bella coos weakly. Hailey sticks her thumb into Bella's open mouth and she sucks on it like a kid. Hailey's other hand wraps around the stretched skin of Bella's neck. She gives her a light squeeze which causes exhilaration to swell in Bella.

Kendall's finger teases at Bella's slit. Her finger ever so slightly dips inside before pulling out again. She traces her folds while her lips continue to suck Bella to pleasure.

"Wanna show Kendall what you can do Bella?" Bella nods her head feverishly.

"Oh god yes please!"

Hailey giggles at Bella's desperate reaction. "Curl your fingers inside of her Kendall," Hailey instructs. Kendall follows her words and slides two fingers into Bella's cunt again. The tips of her fingers continuously brush against Bella's sweet spot. It takes both of Hailey's hands to keep Bella's hips still. Still, she writhes but not rough enough to get Kendall's mouth off of her. Kendall moans against Bella's pussy taking great delight in how she's making her best friend react. Kendall starts to feel Bella's walls spasm around her more intensely than earlier, but she doesn't let it deter her or let up on her assault. Kendall keeps her lips on Bella's lips even when Bella starts gushing around her finger. However, she doesn't keep her position for long because her fingers get pushed out by a torrent of a clear liquid that erupts from Bella. Bella starts convulsing from how hard she came. She grips onto Hailey's arm in the throes of her pleasure.

Kendall was amazed watching Bella wracked with such pleasure. She has heard of women squirting before, and seen it in before, but never in person before. She lowkey thought it was a myth, but no one could fake the visceral reaction that Bella was having. Her legs twitched and she couldn't spout any words, just pathetic whimpers.

"Holy shit," Kendall says under her breath.

There is a small section of the bed that is drenched. Bella's pussy is a sloppy mess. Kendall wanted to be generous and lick up her mess with her tongue, but even the simplest touches Bella was sensitive to.

Bella had probably blacked out for a good few minutes because when she finally comes to her senses again, Kendall's face is right next to her's, contorting in pleasure. Kendall has her ass in the air and from behind Hailey is fingering her sopping cunt while her tongue explores the area around Kendall's tight hole. Bella moans at the sight before her. Her moans cause Kendall to open her eyes and acknowledge Bella. Kendall's hand lands on Bella's cunt and she rubs her in soft circles. Bella's pussy makes the wettest sounds Kendall has ever heard from a person. Bella whimpers at the direct contact and she joins Kendall's moans. Both of them hit Hailey's ears differently but they turn her own regardless.

Kendall feels a glob of spit on her asshole and trails down to her pussy. The deeper and harder Hailey goes inside of her, the faster she starts to rub Bella's pussy. Kendall rubs sloppily when she starts to cum around Hailey's fingers. The added pressure of Hailey's tongue around her asshole makes her head spin.

Hailey has gone this entire time without any formal attention on her. She didn't mind it, she really didn't because she got to watch her two friends fuck each other wildly.

"Hailey come sit on my face," Bella beckons for the blonde to come closer to her.

Hailey pulls her fingers out of Kendall's pussy and then moves over to Bella. She straddles her and puts her pussy on her face. Bella's tongue is waiting for her, eager and ready to taste her after not having her in a few months. The way Bella moves her tongue wildly across the flesh of Hailey's pussy makes her moan into the air.

Kendall comes over to watch the action. The view of Bella licking and sucking at Hailey's cunt while she spreads her cheeks is so hot. Hailey's asshole is enticing her to join them, and Kendall listens.

After all the attention was mostly put on Bella and then Kendall, Hailey finally got her moment to be spoiled with Bella eating her pussy and Kendall tonguing her asshole. She has never had attention given to both holes at the same time and it's making her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Oh my god...oh my god," she keeps calling out. "Keep eating my pussy like that."

Hailey was much more of a dirty talker than either of her friends. She loved to encourage people with her words and tell them how to get her off, it reminds Kendall of Y/n.

"Keep licking that asshole Kenny...oh my god I'm going to cum!"

Hailey had a hard time keeping herself propped up on her arms. Eventually she settled on her elbows as her strength diminished. She grinds her pussy against Bella's mouth, wanting Bella to take more of her in her mouth.

"I'm going to cum in your mouth Bella! I'm cumming!"

The entire house probably heard Hailey coming, and she felt no shame about it. She just couldn't help herself as she let go and let the white hot pleasure pulse through her. Kendall and Bella didn't let up either, they were relentless in their assault, wanting to make up for not giving her the attention she deserved.

Hailey coated Bella's mouth with her arousal. She tasted so sweet just like Bella remembered; her taste being ingrained in her memory.

"I know you're dripping Kendall, and I want to eat you. Spread your legs," Hailey was vocal about her desires.

She gets off of Bella's face, seemingly unphased by the orgasm she just had because she was so driven by lust, and she wanted Kendall badly.

"Come and get it Hailey. Come eat this pussy," Kendall teased. Hailey was absolutely right about Kendall being wet as fuck. She needed to feel someone's hot tongue on her pussy.

Hailey grabs Kendall's ass and brings her pussy up to her mouth. Kendall lets out a gasp followed by a deep sigh. Hailey's tongue on her melted all of her problems away; all the hang ups she had were long gone. Bella could've just watched, but she didn't want to, she wanted to join. She lied on her stomach next to Hailey and made room for herself between Kendall's legs. Hailey lets Kendall's ass fall to the bed again so her and Bella could both have perfect access to Kendall's hot cunt. Their tongues bumped together as the moved across Kendall's silky flesh. Hailey's tongue then tongued at her button and Bella settled for fucking her tongue into Kendall's pussy. The feeling was out of this world.

"Keep eating me, keep eating me. Fuck!" Kendall's voice became high-pitched as she felt a bubble start to form in the pit of her stomach. She keeps herself still even though her hips want to buck and her legs want to shiver. Both of them make intense eye contact with Kendall and it makes her blush deeply. She doesn't know who to look at, Bella or Hailey! Both of them are making her feel so good. Kendall wishes she could capture this memory forever and somehow put it in a jar. This is a sexual experience she has not witnessed in her life, not even with previous boyfriends. No one has brought her to pleasure like the two tongues that take turns working her. And, just to think almost a month ago she ate pussy for the first time in her life.

"Make me cum you fucking sluts!"

The dominant side that Kendall missed so much was coming out of her. She has not said a phrase like that in so long. She was contained for the entirety of the last year of life. Her fiance didn't like how dominant she was in bed and asked for her to be more submissive. Kendall is not submissive by nature but she did it out of the love she thought was there. Hailey and Bella were right, they could make her forget about him. This was her undoing, this was her letting go.

She came with a loud whimper. She didn't know what to do with her hands so she slammed them against the bed and then gripped at the sheets beneath her. She was in a heaven that felt eternal; she so badly wished that it was.

It took them a while to recover. They sluggish after all their active activity. Kendall felt herself sobering up from the moderate amount of wine she had and her high-level of lust. The air changed when there was a knock on Hailey's door. All of them were dressed, so they wouldn't get caught per se, but the room smelled like sex (enough time didn't pass for the atmosphere to dissipate).

When the whoever behind the door knocks again, it becomes evident that they're persistent. Hailey was the one to open the door. Kendall recognized the guy behind the door, but she didn't know him by name. He looked annoyed, but not at Hailey.

"Kendall's man is here and causing problems. You need to handle him," he pointed at Kendall.

Kendall's heart dropped to her stomach. She didn't want to see him. She didn't even _expect_ him to come looking for her. She was certain that he was going to spend the night with the girl he can now be with. Kendall starts panicking.

"Tell him she's not here. I'll be down in a second."

Hailey knew that Kendall was in no capacity to handle this situation right now, and Bella was still too tipsy to think straight and come up with a sound plan.

"Bella, sneak Kendall out the back. I'm going to go downstairs and try to make him leave."

Kendall felt dramatic about making her great escape. She could hear his voice rising over the music as her and Bella made their way out of the house from the back entrance. She should probably face her ex-fiance, but she can't give him any more of her energy. The best way for her to end this is to ignore his existence for the rest of her life.

"What are you going to do?"

Kendall didn't drive here, and even if Bella did, she was in no condition to drive. It felt too risky to call an uber here. Kendall wasn't about to get picked up by one of her sisters like she was a middle schooler. Y/n flashed in her mind. Kendall let her intuition take lead and she called Y/n.

-

Kendall was grateful that Y/n didn't question her when she came to pick her up. She's also grateful that Bella didn't walk Kendall to the end of the driveway where Y/n was (she'll deal with that awkwardness another day).

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Wherever you want to take me." Kendall couldn't go back to her house, or her old house.

"You're giving me too much power," Y/n jokes. Kendall knows that they're going to end up at the same place they always do when the day turns.

Y/n finds Kendall to be oddly quiet. She knows something happened and she would try to get Kendall to open up once they got comfortable at her place. It didn't make sense that Kendall called her in what seemed like an emergency by the tone of her voice through the phone. Y/n felt compelled to go get her. She does indeed like Kendall, but her plan was to always let Kendall steer the ship. Kendall was downtrodden, Y/n could tell by the look on her face when she first got in the car. Y/n figured something happened with either her friends or her relationship because she looked like she had seen a ghost, her skin paled and her eyes wide.

"Are you okay Kendall?" Y/n asks sincerely. She keeps her eyes on the road but her attention was on Kendall.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not tonight."


	5. V. Bet She Looks Like You

_' I wish that life was really a dream and you could put me to sleep, forever and ever. '_

Kendall is not nice.

She can be inconsiderate and selfish.

For a long time she thought her ex-fiance was her karma. She used to live without regards to others or her responsibility. It seemed that he came along to "humble" her.

That night after she left Hailey's and went to Y/n, she did not divulge the details of what happened that night. Y/n didn't pry, it wasn't in her character to do so, even if she was extremely curious. Kendall slept on the couch, which sort of shocked Y/n. Kendall was gone in the morning and didn't say anything to Y/n.

She'd always text Y/n around the same time at night.

_"No Kendall. I have work in the morning."_

_"No Kendall. I'm out with friends."_

_"No Kendall. I'm not your personal booty call."_

Now that Kendall's ex-fiance was out of her life, she just assumed that Y/n would be willing to give her a shot. Y/n was, but Kendall seemed a little too eager to get into a relationship after being in a relationship for years that turned sour. Kendall felt like she got smacked in the face; the rejection from Y/n hurt. Kendall called Y/n every name in the book to her unflinching face. Kendall didn't know why she thought she could use words to hurt Y/n like she has with so many other people. Kendall had left Y/n alone for some time, but she dreaded to do so. She shouldn't have been seeking out a relationship with Y/n, however she really wants to see where this could go.

The time to herself was perfect and needed (she made a note to thank Y/n the next time she crossed her). Bella, Justine, and Kourtney had helped her pack all her clothes in her old house. It was surreal to pack all her good finery and walk out the house with it; the house that was supposed to be the place she lived for the rest of her life. She was grateful that all this didn't transpire after the wedding because she didn't have to deal with the pain and hassle of a divorce.

She didn't take anything else that may have belonged to her in the house besides the possessions that she owned before she knew him. She wasn't sure if he was going to sell the house, but if he did, good luck to the people who would live there after them.

Starting over at her new place was therapeutic. Long days of painting the walls, browsing interior furniture websites, and rearranging rooms the way she wanted without anyone else's input. All the hard decisions and conversations were over. Surprisingly, the talk she had with her ex's mother was sweet and encouraging. That was a special woman no matter how demonic her son may have been.

The year ended and Spring came quickly. This was the time of year where she was supposed to be getting married. Six months ago, she feared how she would feel when this time would roll around. It's finally here and she feels better than ever. It's been years since she's felt youthful, despite being older.

This morning that could have potentially been her wedding date, Kendall rolls over in her bed to avoid the sun that's peeking through her curtains and blinding her.

"Kendall, you're crushing me," Y/n groaned.

Kendall giggled, much to Y/n's annoyance.

"You should be getting up soon anyway. Consider me your natural alarm clock!"

Kendall's chances of going back to sleep were thwarted when she learned that Y/n was up. It took her a while, but she learned to adjust to Y/n's sleeping schedule; she even found herself waking up around the times Y/n does.

Y/n and Kendall eventually did talk about that night. Kendall was apologetic about bringing Y/n into her mess and completely understood if Y/n wanted to wash her hands of her. Y/n could hear the vulnerability in Kendall's words as she spoke candidly about how she felt and what was going on in her life around the time they met.

_"Y/n, I'm sorry for being selfish, but I'm not sorry for liking then and liking you now. The way we met may have not been ideal, but I want to start over."_

Y/n wanted to roll her eyes and walk away, but she didn't. She couldn't. Kendall was asking for an honest chance, putting Y/n in a situation she has never been in with one of her hook ups before. She knew that her and Kendall had potential if they could truly start over with a clean slate.

They went on dates like they were young again. Kendall was adamant about doing things right this time. Before she brought Y/n around her family, Kendall told them that she was bisexual. Of course they were accepting, she didn't expect anything less from them but for her it was less about their acceptance and more about accepting herself. Her mother did ask her what her team should tell the media, but Kendall brushed her off. If people found out, which they undoubtedly would, then they could come to their own conclusions; she didn't want her orientation to take away from her and Y/n's relationship. In Kendall's eyes, it didn't matter who Y/n was, she was happy.

Kendall wrapped her arms around Y/n's waist and snuggled into her from behind, prompting a sigh from Y/n.

"You're relentless."

"And you're cute."

The way the light bounced off of Y/n's face was so beautiful. She loved seeing in the morning when she wasn't frazzled over her work or rambling off about something regarding work (Kendall really liked Y/n, but her girl was most definitely a workaholic).

Y/n turned to face Kendall, a small on her face. She couldn't ignore Kendall's advances.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Both of them just look into each other's eyes and enjoy the morning silence and sun on their skin.

Y/n kisses Kendall's forehead, but Kendall wants more. She kisses Y/n's lips and lingers for a few seconds. Y/n smirks when she pulls away and places her lips back on Kendall's. Kendall's hand instantly comes up to Y/n's face, cupping her cheek and keeping her close.

"I want you," Y/n whispered against her lips. Morning sex with Y/n was always so gentle. She was sluggish and just wanted to get to her high slowly, but steadily.

Kendall wanted her just as much and it showed by the way she grabbed at Y/n's body. She grabbed the hem of Y/n's nightgown and pulled it up. She rubbed her through her cotton underwear. Y/n lets out a soft moan, a sound that makes Kendall flustered. She kisses her again, this time their lips move faster and harder against each other's. Y/n's hip rocks against the hand against her pussy. She's about to cum, until she slows down and pushes Kendall's hand away.

"Lay on your back." Y/n obliges and spreads herself out for Kendall.

Kendall finds herself in her favorite place, in between Y/n's legs. Y/n's pussy glistens in the sunlight; her arousal coating her folds and her clit is engorged. "So pretty," Kendall says mostly to herself, but Y/n hears her say it. A shiver runs down Y/n's spine every time Kendall touches her. Her touch is soft and lingering, as if she's afraid she'd break Y/n. Y/n is obsessed with the way Kendall treats her. She was always the dominant one in her relationships, but Kendall felt like her true equal. Y/n has rarely ever been treated as a "soft" person, and at heart she really isn't, but she also isn't hard and it's nice to be treated with such warmth sometimes. Y/n melts when Kendall touches Y/n's back at an event as a way to remind herself that Y/n is still right there.

Her mouth is hot on Y/n's pussy. Y/n arches her back off the bed before she settles back down. Kendall's tongue runs along each of her folds, savoring the taste. Her tongue even trails away from Y/n's pussy and to the sensitive areas of her inner thighs. The attention Kendall gives is the perfect way to wake her up this morning. Kendall slides her tongue from Y/n's thigh to her clit. Y/n sighs deeply when Kendall finally gives her clit some attention. Kendall sucks slowly on her bud. She wanted Y/n to come undone slowly for her. Y/n was warm and wet against Kendall's tongue. Her sighs progressed into helpless whimpers that made Kendall's heart flutter.

Y/n's hands were playing with Kendall's hair. She pushed a strand of stray hair out of the way so she could see her girlfriend's beautiful face. Kendall looks up at Y/n and the two make deep eye contact. Kendall smiles against Y/n's pussy and Y/n returns it.

"Just like that baby...it feels so good."

Kendall sucks a little bit harder on her after the words of encouragement. Y/n lets out a particularly louder moan when she feels Kendall forefinger prod at her slit. Kendall slides into Y/n with ease, and she's so warm and tight around her. Kendall was undoubtedly turned on herself. She tried to grind against the bed to create some friction that would give her some pleasure; it worked a little bit. However, her main concern was getting Y/n off. One thing she grew to love was giving pleasure to someone without thinking about herself getting off afterwards. She learned to love giving pleasure to Y/n and seeing her body react with such pleasure just as much as she loved receiving it.

Y/n's hips slowly girate against Kendall's face. With her hands in her hair, she keeps Kendall's face to her pussy as if her girlfriend was going to pull away. Y/n ground against her face with such conviction, Kendall was sure that her orgasm was close. _'Come on baby, cum for me'_ Kendall's eyes read. Y/n was so close, dangerously close; her cries louder and Kendall's mouth working harder.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Y/n's alarm clock just had to ruin the moment.

Y/n groans in frustration. Orgasm was so close, but no work called for her.

"We don't have to stop."

"We do. I've already wasted too much time," Y/n sits up and Kendall moves away from her legs.

Kendall wipes Y/n's arousal from her lips before kissing her.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Y/n gives her one last kiss of indulgence.

Y/n gets off the bed and starts her morning routine, something Kendall has observed many times before. Even though it was too early in their relationship for Y/n and Kendall to live together, Y/n had a lot of her stuff at Kendall's house. Her work clothes have their own draw and Kendall had bought her favorite toiletries; she's even spoiled Y/n by buying her some expensive skin care products.

Y/n's mornings were always sort of chaotic and for no particular reason either. Kendall loved to watch her move around the room, half-dressed, and a toothbrush in her mouth as she gathered some files for work. She looked perfect.

"I wish you could stay in bed with me all day," Kendall interjects, capturing Y/n's attention. She stops dead in her tracks and smiles sweetly.

"I do too. But, work calls! We have that hugely important business event and if I screw this party up of all the parties I've done, my boss will literally have my head." Just like that, Y/n resumed her disorganized routine. It was funny to Kendall how messy Y/n was in her life, but so organized and clean when it came to her work.

She let Y/n be, still just watching her. It was hard not to get up and wrap her arms around her waist and tell her how much she adores her. Kendall won't use the word "love" yet, but if things continue the way they are, she could not only say that word again, but feel it.

"Hey," she couldn't stop herself from calling out. She can never help herself when it comes to Y/n.

"Yea?" Y/n peaked her head out of Kendall's bathroom, toothbrush still in her mouth.

"Dinner at Little Dom's tonight?"

A smile spreads across Y/n's face, one thing that is becoming Kendall's favorite image.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. 

_' I thought I knew. I didn't know I could tell you. I could've told you. I adore you. '  
_


End file.
